Caminata bajo la lluvia
by Lily de Pattinson
Summary: Despues de una noche en la que el Dr. Edward Cullen y la Dra. Isabella Swan caminaron bajo la lluvia para hablar, se dieron cuenta que su amistad iba mas alla... El problema es que él esta casado y ella comprometida a casarse.. Comenzaran una relacion llena de pasion escondida; soportaran ser solo amantes o serian capaces de destruir a las personas que llegaron antes de conocerse?
1. Caminata bajo la lluvia

Hola! se que esperan que actualice "Mi complemento", el cap 2 ya esta, solo falta que mi beta me lo entregue y listo... mientras tanto les dejo esta loca idea, es solo un One-shot, una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió un día y no pare hasta terminarla! Espero les guste y advierto contiene Lemmon (si no les gusta no lean) y como soy nueva en esto de escribir es mi primer historia así, de verdad espero que haya quedado bien C: Agradezco a NohEMII, mi beta por que con su ayuda la mejoro, 2 mentes trabajan mejor que una ;)

Bien, basta de hablar o escribir jeje... se los dejo, espero sus Reviews, que me animan a no dejar tan pronto esto!

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La trama me pertenece. **

**Historia beteada por: ****NohEMII Flores CD.**

**...**

**CAMINATA BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Por fin termine la jornada del día de hoy. Fue realmente pesada, pero aquí estoy camino al elevador para bajar al estacionamiento, coger mi auto e irme a casa y descansar.

─ Buenas noches Dra. Swan. ─ Saludo Harry, el guardia del estacionamiento, cuando salía del elevador.

─ Buenas noches Sr. Harry. ─ Respondí. ─ Ya sabe dígame Bella, Dra. Swan es tan formal y me hace sentir vieja. ─ reí.

─ ¿Vieja usted Bella? ¡NO! Para nada, eso déjemelo a mí que ya paso de los 50 años. ─ "_A veces me siento así" _pensé. Pero solo sonreí lo mejor que pude y continúe mi marcha hacia mi Beetle.

─ Buenas noches Sr. Harry._ ─ ¡Oh no, esa voz_! ─ ¿Qué tal su jornada?

─ Oh buenas noches Dr. Cullen, pues mi jornada pesada pero no creo que tanto como la suya.

─ Ya lo creo. ─ Contesto Edward a mis espaldas, mientras seguía caminando y muy rápido sentí que estaba cerca de mi _"¿Por qué su carro tiene que estar al lado del mío?"_

─ Bella. ─ Me llamo en cuanto llego a su Volvo, y yo habría mi auto. ─ ¿Podemos hablar? Será solo un momento, no te quitare mucho de tu tie…

─Dr. Cullen. ─ Interrumpí. ─ ¿Puede ser otro día? En verdad estoy cansada, ha sido un día pesado y lo único que quiero hacer es ir a casa

─ Bella por favor, deja las formalidades para cuando estemos trabajando, me puedes explicar ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo? ─pregunto ceñudo.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunte yo atónita ¿Cómo podía creer eso? ─Yo no estoy enojada y mucho menos contigo Edward.

─ ¿Ah no? Pues eso parece. Entonces dime si no estás enojada conmigo ¿Por qué no me hablas? llevas toda la semana ignorándome. ─ Dijo serio y con ¿alivio?

─ Cierto te he ignorado. ─ Admití. ─ Pero sólo fue para evitarte problemas con tu esposa. Escuche bien la pelea ese día, nunca nos ha visto juntos por que en el edificio no hablamos tanto, pero si así piensa que la engañas conmigo, imagínate si se entera, ¿Que diría?

─ Ósea que es por Tanya. ─ Sonó un poco molesto y cuando asentí vi su mirada decepcionada. ─ Bella, yo no quiero que por sus celos nuestra relación se afecte, no puedo ni quiero estar lejos de ti.

Me quede con la boca abierta tras esa confesión, sin palabras… Después de unos segundos sonreí sin darme cuenta realmente y pronto me di cuenta que no podíamos seguir hablando ahí y se me ocurrió una magnífica idea, pronto llovería.

─ Mejor nos vamos, no podemos hablar aquí. ─ Dije.

─ Tienes razón ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

─ Tengo una mejor idea deja tus cosas en el carro, ciérralo bien, se los encargamos a Harry y caminamos a casa. ─ Le propuse mientras dejaba mis cosas dentro de mi carro y me cambie los tacones por unas zapatillas que siempre traía para cuando no aguantara mis pies. Cuando termine voltee a verlo, no había hecho nada y me miraba atónito.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Pregunte riendo. ─ ¿Te piensas mover o no?

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Irnos a casa caminando? ─ Pregunto aún sin creerlo. ─ ¿De verdad Bella? Esta apunto de llover, es de noche y…

─ ¿Y? Vamos Edward, en una ocasión recuerdo que te comente cuanto amo la lluvia, y sabes que caminar bajo ella y mojarme me relaja y además hoy que tengo la oportunidad quiero compartirlo contigo, ¿Qué dices? ─ Vi su sonrisa torcida y enseguida hizo lo mismo que yo con sus cosas.

.

.

.

Después de encargarle los carros a Harry diciéndole que teníamos que tratar asuntos importantes del Hospital pero que estábamos demasiado estresados como para hacerlo en las oficinas o dentro de un carro y asegurarle que mañana iríamos a recogerlos aunque ambos teníamos el día libre, salimos de ahí y comenzamos a caminar bajo una hermosa noche al menos lo era para mí. Absolutamente confiados en la discreción del Sr. Harry ya que ambos sabíamos que no nos había creído nada y que algo sospechaba, tomamos la ruta mas larga hacia nuestro edificio, que se ubicaba al otro extremo de la cuidad, con una ligera pero exquisita llovizna.

─ Las calles de Forks están muy solas a esta hora y mas si esta lloviendo como siempre. ─ Comento Edward mientras seguíamos caminando bajo una lluvia un poco más fuerte.

─ Vaya, hasta que rompiste el cómodo silencio, llevamos unas cuantas cuadras caminando y no me haz dicho lo que no pudiste terminar de decirme allá dentro. ─ Recordé divertida.

─ Cierto. ─ Rio nervioso. ─ Sé que esta fuera de lugar, y que no debería sentirlo ya que estoy casado, pero Bella. ─ Se detuvo, me miro a los ojos y tomo mis manos. ─ De verdad no puedo estar lejos de ti, toda la semana estuve inquieto por tu repentina lejanía, no entendía por qué me ignorabas. En mis 28 años de vida jamás me había sentido así de desesperado, llevo 3 años casado con Tanya y nunca eh ansiado su compañía como ansió la tuya. ─_"oh Dios ¿Estoy soñando?"_ pensé sonrojándome y a pesar del frio por estar un poco mojada sentí un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

─ ¿Por qué no te conocí antes de que te casaras? ─ Pregunte triste. ─ Antes de que me comprometiera con Jacob, ahora sé que cometí un error al atarme a él porque no es el hombre de mi vida y también sé que está mal sentir que si lo eres tú. ─ A pesar de la lluvia pude ver la lagrima que corrió por su mejilla al tiempo en que el limpiaba la mía ─ No lo amo, y ya no quiero casarme con él pero tampoco puedo fallarle así como así.

─ Lo sé Bella, lo sé. ─ Y no dijimos más, volvimos a caminar unas calles en silencio que ahora si era incómodo, quería romperlo así que para que sonriera me adelante un poco y pateé un charco en su dirección para mojarlo, algo ilógico ya que cada vez estábamos más empapados, aun así se carcajeo y vi el brillo travieso en su mirada.

─ Lo pagaras Swan, más te vale correr. ─ Advirtió divertido.

─ ! No! ¡No! ─Grite y eche a correr, y así empezamos a jugar como niños, corriendo y mojándonos más todavía. De repente me alcanzo, me atrapo y por el fuerte impacto caímos en un jardín de una casa, en ese momento no me importo que caí encima de él, no podíamos para de reír como locos.

─ Basta Swan, pareces una niña. ─ Me miro serio pero con una sonrisa divertida.

─ ¿Yo? Mírate a ti Cullen, eres un doctor de 28 años, ya madura ¿no? Estas algo viejo. ─ Me burle a pesar de que solo es mayor que yo por dos años. ─ Y para acabarla ya hasta estas casado. ─ Y sin querer de pronto me puse seria al igual que él.

No se como ni porque, pero en un movimiento rápido cambio nuestras posiciones y el quedo arriba de mi, tenia su rostro demasiado cerca y cuando acaricio mi roja mejilla con ternura no lo pude resistir y lo bese. Me correspondió al instante, empezó siendo un beso lento, lleno de cariño pero poco a poco la caricia se torno apasionada, nuestros labios bailaban en perfecta sincronía; era nuestro primer beso pero parecía que nuestras bocas se conociesen perfectamente.

De repente escuchamos como la puerta de la casa era abierta y nos separamos bruscamente.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? ¿Qué hacen en mi jardín? ─ Gritaba una señora y sonaba bastante molesta.

─ Mierda. ─ Musito Edward y se levantó rápido llevándome consigo en el acto.

Y echamos a correr riendo a carcajadas, nos detuvimos frente a un callejón y al ver alrededor me di cuenta que corrimos bastante ya que este callejón daba a la puerta trasera de nuestro edificio, estábamos a solo 3 cuadras.

─ Vamos Edward, por aquí. ─ Lo jale cuando vi que comenzaba a caminar una vez que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron. ─ No querrás que el portero James nos vea llegar a esta hora, completamente empapados y juntos o ¿sí?

─ Estas en lo correcto Bella, pero la puerta trasera la cierran con llave por la noche, ¿Cómo entraremos? ─ Protesto con una ceja levantada.

─ Fácil, por la escalera de escape. ─ Le guiñe un ojo reí y el también. Empezamos a caminar por el largo callejón; íbamos por la mitad cuando Edward se detuvo, lo mire extrañada.

─ ¿Qué pasa Edward? ─ Pregunte confundida al ver que no se movía, me miro y sin decir nada se acercó, me tomo por la cintura y me volvió a besar, en ese momento comenzó a llover mucho mas fuerte y el agua estaba helada, pero no nos importo; la fusión de nuestros sabores, la forma en que nuestras lenguas se acariciaban, como cada minuto nos besábamos mas insistentes… simplemente se sentía jodidamente bien. Después de un rato nos separamos y unió nuestras frentes.

─ Debo ser el ser más egoísta que existe en la Tierra. ─ Dijo serio y mirándome a los ojos. ─ Y sé que esto está más que mal porque estoy casado con Tanya y tu comprometida con Jacob, pero ya no puedo mas, quiero tener contigo mas que una simple amistad; quiero estar contigo aunque sea prohibido, besarte, acariciarte, hacerte el amor. Quiero hacerte mía y ser tuyo, aunque sea a escondidas. ─ Me miraba con deseo, amor y pasión y yo no pude contener mi alegría al escucharle, tampoco el sonrojo por lo que iba a decirle.

─ Entonces no eres el único egoísta, porque yo también quiero lo mismo ─Asegure mirándolo con el mismo sentimiento como él lo hacía. ─ Y tampoco puedo más, quiero pertenecerte en cuerpo y alma y que tú seas mío, y sin importar nada estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, solo tu y yo. ─ Lo bese demostrando que tan seria era mi confesión. Me abrazo por la cintura pegándome mas a él, acortando toda distancia en nuestros cuerpos y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello, con el paso de los minutos el beso era mas intenso, hasta que no pudimos mas y nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos jadeando y con los labios rojos eh hinchados. Y sin decir mas comenzamos a caminar de nuevo tomados de la mano.

.

.

Ambos íbamos sonriendo como tontos como si no estuviera lloviendo a cantaros o haciendo un tremendo frio. Tanta era nuestra prisa por llegar que no nos importo tener que subir hasta el último piso por la escalera mojada y resbalosa. Al llegar al piso #10 descubrimos que tal y como habíamos supuesto, la ventana estaba abierta; entramos sin hacer ruido, se sentía como si fuéramos dos adolescentes temiendo ser descubiertos por mis padres. Cuando los dos entramos tomo mi mano y en silencio caminamos a mi puerta, ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar después y lo queríamos, no importaba nada más, no nos detendríamos. Mientras sacaba la llave e intentaba abrir, Edward me abrazo por detrás y comenzó a besar mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer; en cuanto abrí la puerta me di la vuelta y lo bese en los labios, jalándolo adentro de mi departamento, importándome poco si su esposa lo esperaba en el departamento de enfrente y a él valiéndole si Jake me llamaba como lo hacia cada noche al llegar a su casa por que no podía venir a verme entre semana.

Entramos y dejamos de besarnos.

─ Entra, estás en tu casa. ─ Le dije volteando a cerrar la puerta con seguro, cuando volví a girar él me esperaba pacientemente sentado en el respaldo del sillón del salón.

─ Tienes muy buen gusto Swan. ─ Halago mi decoración.

─ Gracias, lo se… ¿pero qué haces Cullen? estas arruinando mi hermoso sofá ─ regañe intentando sonar enfadada, claro soltó una carcajada y para retarme se dejo caer de espaldas al sillón, mojándolo todo. Reí divertida por su actitud y camine hacia la cocina.

─ Conste Cullen, te lo advertí, si mi costoso sofá queda mal compraras otro. ─ Le grite desde donde estaba causando que se burlara. ─ ¿Quieres tomar algo caliente para el frio?

─ Me encantaría un té, linda Dra. Swan. ─ Respondió ya serio.

Prepare la tetera y la puse al fuego, saque dos tazas y las puse sobre la mesa… justo cuando estuvo el te y lo iba a servir, Edward entro en la cocina y se recargo en la barra viéndome fijo, ese gesto me puso sumamente nerviosa por lo que le sonreí y desvié la mirada para seguir sirviendo el té, termine y le pase su taza tome asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa tomando mi té.

─ Gracias Bella. ─ Me encanta como suena mi nombre con su voz. ─ Está delicioso. ─ Comento tomando asiento frente a mí. En ese momento temblé por el frio y recordé que estábamos empapados, Edward lo noto.

─ Estas temblando Bella, hace frio, deberías darte una ducha caliente y ponerte ropa seca. ─ Dijo preocupado. ─ No quiero que te enfermes.

─ Tú también estas mojado, y tampoco quiero que te enfermes, ven acompáñame. ─ Me levante y le tendí mi mano, la tomo sin dudar y lo guie afuera de la cocina, camine por el pasillo hasta el fondo y llegamos al cuarto de lavado, tenia ropa de Jacob en la secadora, tome una playera blanca de franela y se la tendí.

─ Ten ponte esto, es de Jacob. ─ Hizo una mueca. ─ Sé que no es agradable que uses su ropa, pero necesitas algo seco y mi ropa no te queda. ─ Dudo pero la tomo.

─ ¿Ya vive contigo? ─ voltee a verlo y negué con la cabeza. ─ Oh ya entiendo. sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos.

─ Si, solo cámbiate por favor. ─ Conteste triste pero no se movió. ─ Edward de verdad necesitas cambiarte. ─ Al ver que no lo hacía me acerque a él.

─ Tú también cámbiate. ─ Dijo al momento en que acariciaba mi mejilla; sin pensar mucho en lo que hacia, comencé a desabrochar su camisa para ayudarlo a cambiarse y con cada botón que sacaba mis dedos rozaban ligeramente su piel, causando que se estremeciera ante mi tacto. Cuando su camisa estuvo completamente abierta, pude admirar su bien formado pecho, era perfecto. Sentí un cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos y nuevamente sin pensarlo acerque mi mano y acaricie su abdomen, era tan suave a pesar del vello que lo cubría; pude oír el gemido que soltó y sus manos se movieron a mi cadera, levantando un poco mi blusa y acaricio mi piel.

─ Te deseo tanto Bella. ─ Dijo. Y nuestros labios se encontraron uniéndose en un beso apasionado, un beso que confesaba cuanto nos deseábamos y cuanto tiempo habíamos suprimido ese deseo, cuan hambrientos estábamos uno del otro. Se separo lentamente cuando nos hizo falta el aire, pero mis labios necesitaban sentirlo más, así que descendieron a su cuello haciéndolo temblar, mientras mis manos se deshacían de su camisa.

─ Yo también te deseo, no sabes cuánto Edward. ─ Confesé besando su hombro.

Volvió a besarme con pasión, su lengua lamio mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso y sin dudarlo abrí mi boca para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una batalla pasional. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mi blusa mientras las mías acariciaban su pecho, sus brazos y su perfecta espalda. Me sonroje furiosamente cuando mi blusa estuvo en el suelo y Edward miraba fijamente mis senos cubiertos solamente por el sostén de encaje; nunca me había cohibido así con Jake, pero esta vez era diferente; Edward era un Dios griego y mi cuerpo es tan simple, tenia miedo de que no le gustara, era obvio que Tanya tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Temía que se decepcionaría del mío, agache mi cabeza y cerré los ojos… Él se dio cuenta de mi reacción, puso una de sus manos en mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

─ ¿Por qué el pudor nena? ─No conteste, pero el adivino el porqué. ─ Eres perfecta Bella, más de lo que imagine en mis sueños, mucho más ─ Confeso ligeramente ruborizado. Acaricio con uno de sus dedos la entrada de mis senos y me descontrole, sonreí con ganas y me avente a él, devorándome sus labios, sonrió por mi desenfrenado ataque pasional y sin dejar de besarme me cargo haciendo que posara mis piernas en su cintura y me sentó sobre la secadora, suerte que me había puesto un traje de falda suelta y no entubada sino esa acción hubiera sido imposible.

No podíamos dejar de acariciarnos la piel que ambos teníamos expuesta, y con nuestras bocas unidas besándonos fervientemente. Mis labios dejaron los suyos y bajaron por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su pecho, donde frenéticamente comencé a succionar su piel, causando que su boca soltara gemidos y resoplidos sin control; mientras seguía disfrutando su exquisita piel. Edward acaricio mis senos por encima de la tela, sus manos viajaron a mi espalda y la acariciaba buscando el boche de mi sostén, sonreí en su piel con anticipación, ya no había dudas ni vergüenza, lo desabrocho y lo retiro de mi cuerpo con urgencia; los admiro de nuevo con adoración y con un dedo los delineo. Eche mi cabeza hacia atrás y no pude detener el gemido que salió de mi garganta cuando beso mi seno izquierdo, me aferre a sus hombro con fuerza mientras su lengua jugaba con mi endurecido pezón, jadee cuando lo tomo suavemente con sus dientes y lo soltó para hacer lo mismo con mi otro seno.

Sentía que iba a explotar del tanto placer que me embargaba, acaricie su abdomen y fui bajando hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, Edward advirtió mi intención y gruño, estaba acariciando mis piernas levantando mi falda hasta la cintura; agache mi mirada para desabrochar su pantalón y note su apretada erección, saber que era por mi, que yo lo ponía así, me excito mucho mas y mordí mi labio con deseo; solté el botón y baje el cierre con desesperación, metí mi mano y lo acaricie por encima de la tela de su bóxer, eran tan grande, hice que se excitara aun mas si era posible y soltó un fuerte y sexy gruñido. Lo acariciaba de arriba abajo con frenesí cuando su mano detuvo la mía y la saco lo mire extrañada, "¿_acaso no le gusta? ¿No lo hago bien?" _pensé.

─ Vamos a tu habitación, no quiero hacerte el amor aquí, mereces más. ─ Dijo con voz estrangulada a causa del placer, deseche mis anteriores pensamientos.

Era un hombre increíble, sonreí y le di un beso en su clavícula, asentí y apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, me sostuvo fuerte y camino lento hacia a mi habitación, nuestras frentes unidas viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, verde contra marrón. Cuando llegamos me recostó lentamente en la cama, su mirada penetrante recorrió todo mi cuerpo con lujuria y pasión, haciéndome sonrojar, rio bajo por eso y se arrodillo en la cama e hice lo mismo. Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, mis manos apretaron su espalda juntando nuestros pechos, lentamente bajaron hasta el borde se su pantalón, lo baje junto con sus bóxer hasta donde pude y Edward se puso de pie para aventarlos de una patada, sonreí pícaramente cuando vi su cuerpo desnudo y, sin nada que lo censurara, su largo y duro miembro.

─ Eres perfecto. ─ Me acerque y lo tome con mis manos masajeándolo fuertemente.

─ ¡Bella! ─ Gruño echando su cabeza hacia atrás y amasando mis senos con sus manos. Cuando ya no pudo más me detuvo y en un rápido movimiento me empujo sobre la cama y bajo mi falda y mis bragas lentamente, torturándome.

─ Tan hermosa. ─ Se arrodillo aun lado de mi y con una de sus manos acaricio mi húmedo centro, jadee y apreté con mis piernas su mano y el siguió acariciándome, retiro su mano un poco y yo aproveche para sentarme y comencé a besar todo su cuerpo. Mis labios dejaron húmedos besos por sus brazos, su torso, sus piernas, no podía dejar de tocarlo. Edward hizo lo mismo con mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien cuando sus manos apretaban donde acariciaban, cuando sus labios besaban mi ardiente piel. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para conocer cada parte del otro, cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos; no había prisa ya, esto era mas que simple lujuria, era amor, era pasión, era deseo. Después de disfrutarnos mutuamente llego el momento, me recostó de nuevo y se posó sobre mí, abrí mis piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, posiciono su punta en mi entrada listo para penetrarme. Pero ambos estábamos nerviosos, después de esto no había vuelta atrás; estaba claro que ya lo habíamos hecho antes con nuestras parejas, pero ahora estábamos apunto de hacerlo juntos, era la primera vez que verdaderamente hacíamos el amor… Antes había sido sexo con ellos, pero ahora era amor entre dos personas que cometieron errores y se entregaron a las personas equivocadas. Un hombre y una mujer que se aman y al fin se encontraron, y que a partir de este momento serian infieles y se volverían amantes. Pero lo amo y lo deseo, quiero esto prohibido o no, y aunque esta mal no puedo estar lejos de él y no me arrepentiría, se que él tampoco.

─ Te amo Edward. ─ Confesé viéndolo a los ojos y una gloriosa sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro.

─ Te amo Bella. ─ Y en mi rostro también se extendió una sonrisa, acaricio mi sonrojada mejilla y fue cuando me di cuenta que seguíamos en la misma posición, apunto de unirnos.

─ Hazlo, ya quiero ser tuya y que me pertenezcas. ─ Y para afirmarlo moví mis caderas, soltó un gruñido y entro de una sola pero cuidadosa estocada, causando que ambos gimiéramos fuerte. Encajábamos con exactitud y comenzamos un lento baile perfectamente sincronizado, la unión de nuestros sexos se sentía jodidamente bien, se sentía correcto. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo nuestros gemidos y gritos subieron de tono y no podíamos evitarlo ni con besos; la fricción, la pasión era tal que parecía que nuestros cuerpos se conocían de toda la vida, ambos estábamos en casa. Edward volvió a besar mis senos con adoración mientras entraba y salía de mí, y yo besaba su cuello; el sudor que ambos teníamos se mezclaba con el roce de nuestros cuerpos, lentamente sentí como la bola de emociones en mi vientre pronto estallaría. Aumento el ritmo todavía mas dándonos mas placer, y de repente tocamos juntos el cielo o el infierno, ya que esta sensación era tan placentera como peligrosa.

─ ¡EDWARD! ─ Grite su nombre cuando alcance mi perfecto orgasmo.

─ ¡BELLA! ─ Grito él al mismo tiempo llenándome por completo.

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre mí, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y acariciaba mis costados, yo masajeaba las raíces de su cabello húmedo y su espalda, disfrutando del calor que había en el ambiente y esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se controlaran.

Después de un rato rodo sobre su espalda llevándome consigo, paso un brazo debajo de mí y abrazo mi cintura, yo acomode mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

─ Eso ha sido…─

─ Impresionante!─ termino la frase.

─ Te amo, te amo, te amo. ─ Le dije dándole besos en su cuello.

─ Y yo a ti Bella, te amo. ─ Deposito un tierno beso en mi frente.

Luego de un rato en silencio, con el cual estaba apunto de dormirme, acuno mi rostro entre sus manos e hizo que lo viera.

─ A partir de esto todo ah cambiado, quiero hacer las cosas bien Bella no quiero que pienses que solo te quiero para tener relaciones sexuales. ─ Dijo serio. ─ Que por cierto es lo mejor que me ha pasado y va más allá de los simples límites del sexo, en verdad te amo no te mereces ser solo mi amante y no quiero que solo seas eso, porque esto ─ Nos señaló. ─ Es más que un simple juego de lujuria, y aunque no te puedo prometer que mientras me divorcie de Tanya no volveremos a hacer el amor, por que simplemente te amo y te necesito, lo que si te prometo es que arreglare las cosas y pronto estaremos juntos como se debe, claro si tu quieres y me aceptas Dra. Swan. ─ Me dio un beso y miro expectante.

─ Claro que quiero tonto Dr. Cullen. ─ Le di un golpe juguetón. ─ Porque tampoco para mi es un juego, te amo como jamás imagine hacerlo, te ame desde el primer momento que te vi, y quiero estar contigo ahora que se que es nuestro destino. También te prometo que arreglare todo con Jacob, no quisiera lastimarlo, pero tampoco me puedo atar a él sin amarlo y sabiendo que jamás me haría feliz ni yo a él, y no quiero que me prometas que no haremos el amor, porque también te necesito y seré tu amante y tu mujer a escondidas mientras llegue la hora de estar juntos para siempre. ─ Lo abrace con amor para demostrarlo, enseguida unió sus labios con los míos en un beso que sellaba nuestra promesa.

Y pensar que al terminar mi jornada en el hospital solo quería venir a casa y descansar, si me lo hubieran contado jamás lo habría creído.

Una caminata bajo la lluvia para charlar cambio mi vida, sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado. No me importaría ser su amante durante un tiempo, por que se que tengo su amor y al final sabia que estaríamos juntos, el destino se encargaría de acomodar las piezas, y esta vez no se equivocaría nos uniría para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?

Espero su opinión, me harán muy feliz y sin duda me motivaran!

Gracias, nos leemos pronto! :)


	2. Una semana lejos de él

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí esta para las que esperaban para saber que pasa con Ed y Bella, espero que les guste en verdad! Esto es solo parte de lo que pasa después de su hermosa caminata :) en lo prox caps sabrán mas!**

**Debo advertir que no sera una historia larga ya que estaba contemplada solo como un One-Shot, pero tratare de darles una buena historia!**

**Por lo mismo les quiero avisar que por ahora tengo algo así como un bloqueo mental! Pensando me di cuenta de muchas cosas que no entiendo respecto a la infidelidad y eso, no es algo en lo que este de acuerdo y es el tema principal en esta historia. Así que necesito un tiempo para pensar y escribir, por que no les quiero dar algo vació! Voy a seguir la historia, no la abandonare y tratare de que en cuanto venga a mi lo que sigue subirlo va?**

**Espero que sepan comprenderlo y me esperen!**

**Sin mas les dejo el cap! Disfrútenlo :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece._

_Historia beteada por: NohEMII Flores CD._

* * *

**2. Una semana lejos de él**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo es que he aguantado toda una semana sin estar con él?

Después de esa perfecta noche con Edward no habíamos podido estar juntos ni un solo momento ya que en el hospital aumento el trabajo, en algunas ocasiones nos veíamos por los pasillos y en algunas operaciones trabajamos juntos, pero ambos estábamos tan ocupados que apenas y cruzamos unas cuantas palabras personales, todo se limito a conversaciones profesionales y saludos cortos.

Si el salía temprano de trabajar yo no, y viceversa, y las únicas veces que coincidimos en horario, Tanya y Jacob nos esperaban respectivamente en casa.

Necesito saber que paso realmente con su esposa después de que esa noche que no llego a dormir, porque al día siguiente al despertar era tarde y tuvimos que salir separados del edificio.

Logramos que nadie, absolutamente nadie nos viera, por que el día anterior nadie nos vio llegar. No lo vi hasta en la noche que coincidimos los 4 en el súper mercado, donde después de dedicarnos una discreta mirada cómplice y cuidando de que ni Jake ni su esposa nos vieran. Me susurro que ella no había sospechado nada ya que él solía cubrir el turno nocturno algunas veces. Pero sabía que había más.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me apresure a salir del edificio de mi departamento para llegar a mi auto.

Hoy es sábado y aunque mi turno fue en la mañana tenia que regresar, ya que Irina me informo que el Director nos cito a una junta a las 6:00 pm.

"_Voy con el tiempo justo" _ pensé.

Cuando llegue entre al estacionamiento del sótano, aparque lo mas cerca del elevador y Salí dispara hacia este, saludando a Harry y después subí.

─Buenas tardes Dra. Isabella. ─Saludo Irina en cuanto llegue a la puerta de la sala de juntas─. La mayoría ya está adentro.

─Buenas tardes Irina, gracias. ─Le sonreí y entre.

Lo primero que hice fue buscar su mirada y la encontré.

Estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa platicando con el Dr. Newton y me miraba fijamente, me puse nerviosa y me sonroje, al darse cuento negó con la cabeza riendo divertido, me senté a lado de la Dra. Ángela Weber, ginecóloga en el Hospital y mi mejor amiga.

─Hola Bella, no te había visto desde la semana pasada. ─Saludo Angie sonriéndome ─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Hola Angie ya se. ─Conteste abrazándola ─. Tú sabes, mucho trabajo y estoy bien gracias, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

─ ¡Uff! ni lo digas, muchas mujeres con problemas esta semana, oh y un hombre también. ─Rio ─. Ben tuvo libre esta semana y casi no nos vimos, esta algo molesto. ─Esta vez hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Iba a contestarle pero en eso entraron los demás compañeros, seguidos por el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, papá de Edward, nuestro jefe y director del Hospital, después de saludarnos y bromear un poco dio inicio a la reunión.

.

.

.

.

Desesperación. Eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos; moría por que la junta terminara, llevamos casi dos horas aquí ha sido una tortura para mi. Trataba de concentrarme, pero era imposible cuando Edward cada que podía me dedicaba miradas cómplices y sonrisas torcidas sexys.

Cada vez que hablaba no podía despegar la vista de sus exquisitos labios y necesitaba besarlos, para mi propia satisfacción a él parecía pasarle lo mismo conmigo.

─Bien doctores, es bastante por hoy, doy por finalizada esta reunión. Gracias a todos por su presencia y dar sus opiniones.

"_vaya al fin" _ celebre en mi mente.

─Los que tienen libre mañana, descansen y nos vemos el lunes y los que vienen, lo siento mucho pero mañana nos vemos por acá.─ Bromeo Carlisle y reímos─. Buenas noches

─Buenas noches. ─ Respondimos todos a coro mientras nos levantamos y varios comenzaron a salir para retirarse a descansar o a terminar sus turnos.

Observe cuidadosamente a Edward mientras hablaba con su papá y sonreí, me encantaba verlo con su lado profesional enfundado en un traje negro.

─Bien Bella te dejo, mi turno aún no termina. ─Angie interrumpió mi escaneo─. Nos vemos el lunes y espero que pronto nos podamos ir a un café.

─ Ok, que descanses mañana y nos vemos el lunes. ─Me despedí de ella, me quede un rato mas charlando con los demás y me despedí después de un rato.

Camine lentamente hacia el elevador, algo decepcionada de no haber podido hablar con él.

Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando una mano las detuvo, levante mi vista y ahí estaba parado con su mirada fija en mí, sonrió y entro, el ascensor se cerró y comenzó a bajar.

─Hola Bella. ─Saludo ─. ¿Te ibas a ir sin hablarme? ─Le sonreí y sin decir nada me lance a él, lo abrace del cuello y estampe mis labios en los suyos, sonrió sin soltar mis labios y correspondió mi beso.

Como había extrañado sus labios en los míos, eran mi droga, después de un largo y apasionado beso nos separamos para recuperar un poco de aire y porque alguien podía parar el elevador y subir.

─Woou! Sí que me extrañaste amor. ─Me dijo con ese brillo en su mirada y su sonrisa torcida.

─Claro que te extrañe cariño, estuve a punto de volverme loca y aparte. ─ Lo mire con el ceño fruncido─. Me estuviste torturando durante toda la junta, necesitaba besarte con urgencia. ─ Rio por eso y se acerco para besarme de nuevo, pero oímos como las puertas se abrían y nos separamos, fingimos estar hablando sobre la junta y subieron dos enfermeras, después de que nos saludaron todo se quedo en silencio… pensé que Edward bajaría al sótano pero el elevador se detuvo en el piso uno y mientras las enfermeras bajaban tomo mi mano y le dio un beso, salió sin decir nada.

Me quede congelada y sentí un papel doblado en mi mano, lo desdoble rápido y leí:

"_Tenemos que ser discretos. Vete a casa, enseguida voy yo… Espérame en tu departamento. Tanya no esta, se fue con mi mamá y mi hermana a Seattle, regresan hasta mañana por la noche. Llego unos 20 min después que tú. TE AMO_

_P.S.D.: Ve preparando algo rico de cenar, yo llevo el vino y el postre."_

Sonreí como idiota y camine hasta mi auto, no vi a Harry así que Salí rápido. Maneje un poco mas rápido de lo normal y subí a todo volumen la música, iba feliz y llena de anticipación.

.

.

.

Entre corriendo a mi departamento por que estaba sonando el teléfono como loco, llegue a tiempo antes de que colgaran y conteste:

***Llamada telefónica***

─Bueno ¿Quién habla?

─_Bella amor… Pensé que no estabas, ya iba a cortar. ─_Mierda es él.

─Oh… Hola Jake. ─Conteste fingiendo alegría─. Si, recién voy entrando ¿Cómo estás?

─_Bien, bueno no tanto, disculpa que ayer no te pude llamar ni pasar a verte._

─No te preocupes, de todos modos de nuevo llegue muy tarde del hospital y llegue solo a dormir. ─Trataba de sonar alegre por escucharle, pero no podía.

─ _¿Te pasa algo? Te noto extraña, el jueves dijiste que había algo de lo que querías que habláramos… ¿Qué es?_

─Por aquí no Jake, te dije que necesitaba pensar y acomodar mis ideas, mi mente era una laguna ese día. ─Explique.

─_Bien, mira acabo de llegar de trabajar también, y aunque estoy cansado, voy para allá._ ─ ¡Mierda! no puede venir, necesito estar con Edward─. _Llevo comida china, cenamos, platicamos y de paso hacemos el amor, te necesito Bells._─ _"Ese es el problema, solo piensa en sus necesidades" _ conciencia, te doy la razón

─Jake no es que no quiera verte. ─Mentí─. Pero vengo de una junta en el Hospital y fue muy estresante, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir, ¿no puede ser otro día?

─_Ok mi amor, Solo por eso te salvas jajá, ahora quiero que comas algo y te vayas directo a la cama, después hablamos, descansa. _─ ¿Por qué es tan bueno conmigo? Y yo mintiéndole─. _Mañana te hablo temprano par ver que hacemos vale… Te amo._

─Gracias cariño, descansa y nos vemos después. ─Colgué

***Fin de llamada***

Fui a mi habitación y me puse algo cómodo, después fui a la cocina y comencé a sacar todo para preparar un lasaña a la boloñesa… mientras trabajaba en la cena me puse a pensar.

No podía seguir con Jacob, no me gustaba mentirle, porque mas allá de ser mi prometido es mi amigo, pero tampoco podía ni quería estar lejos de Edward.

Los dos días que estuvo aquí Jake fue difícil fingir, no pude evitar que me besara, pero si rechace que tuviéramos relaciones, simplemente ya no quería estar así con alguien que no fuera Edward, no quería borrar sus caricias y besos por todo mi cuerpo, no le haría esto. Jake insistió pero al final le dije que tenía mi periodo y no sospecho nada.

Para el siguiente día que estuvo aquí antes de que se fuera le dije que había algo de lo que teníamos que hablar, claro en ese momento me pregunto sobre qué, pero no encontré las palabras y ahora debo buscar el momento y la forma de decirle que ya no me casare con él.

No debe pasar mas tiempo, en dos semanas tengo cita con la planeadora de bodas y comenzarían los preparativos, debo parar esto cuanto antes.

Cuando casi estuvo la cena el timbre interrumpió mis pensamientos, una enorme sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro y las mariposas en mi estomago revolotearon, deje lo que estaba haciendo y corrí a abrir la puerta.

Edward reviso a cada lado del pasillo y al ver que no había nadie entro dando un portazo, me sonrió, me tomo de la cintura y me beso; mis manos fueron a su cuello y luego a su cabello, lo empuje y su espalda choco contra la puerta, solté una de mis manos y le puse seguro a la puerta. Sonrió en mis labios y se separo riendo.

─Espera… Olvide el postre y el vino en la mesa. ─Me carcajee mientras salió y en menos de un minuto estuvo de vuelta y volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro

─Listo bella dama. ─Dejo las cosas y me volvió a besar─. Te extrañe tanto.

─Yo también te extrañe, esta semana fue una tortura…Ven─ tome su mano y lo guie a la cocina─. La cena esta lista, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

─A sus ordenes Dra. Swan. ─Reí mientras ambos hicimos nuestra parte, saque la lasaña y la lleve a la mesa─. Mmm… Huele delicioso, cenemos que muero de hambre.

.

.

La cena transcurrió en bromas y risas, se sentía bien estar así de relajada con el amor de mi vida.

Estando con Edward rápido olvide el asunto de Jacob y lo guarde en un cajón bajo llave, pero sabía que teníamos que hablar.

Cuando terminamos de comer pasamos a la sala para tomar un poco de vino y comer el pastel de chocolate que trajo de postre, nos sentamos en el suelo rodeados de cojines.

─Amor esto estaba exquisito ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

─En una pequeña cafetería cerca del hospital. ─Mientras contesto no quito su vista de mis labios y me sonroje.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos retiro los platos y las copas lejos de nosotros y se acerco a mi, nos fundimos en una apasionado beso. En este momento no me importaba morir entre sus brazos.

─Edward… Amor tenemos que hablar de tu esposa, de Jacob, de todo esto. ─Logre separarme un poco para hablar─. Te amo y acepte ser tu amante, pero también somos amigos y…

─Ahora no Bella. ─Interrumpió con voz ronca─. Necesito sentirte, hacerte el amor y que me hagas el amor. Te prometo que mañana hablaremos de eso y más, ¿Quieres? ¿Tú me necesitas como yo a ti?

Asentí mirándolo con deseo, sonrió y se acerco a mí. Claro que los necesitaba, corte la distancia y lo bese con fuerza. Lentamente me empujo hasta que quede recostada en los cojines y el sobre mi; poco a poco la ropa desapareció de nuestros cuerpos… nos entregamos con amor y pasión, igual que aquella noche lluviosa, fuimos uno solo, hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Creen que Edward cumplirá su promesa de hablar después o lo estará evitando? ¿Que pasara con Tanya y Jake?**

**Espero sus reviews, saben que me hacen muy feliz! :)**

**Bueno, de verdad espero que me comprendan y que no se desesperen tratare de no tardar tanto! Me gustaría leer sus opiniones sobre la infidelidad, ¿que piensan ustedes?**

**Me ayudaran mucho!**

**Las quiero, nos estamos leyendo ;)**

**SALUDOS!**


	3. La promesa

**_Hola! bueno para todas las que estaban esperando esta historia, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... Espero que les guste :) _**

**_Algo me dice que si les gustara pero querran patearme el trasero jajajaja, pero por favor no sean duras con el, no es su culpa! La historia se escribe sola y ¡Mierda! Les gusta no? jajaja_**

**_Se lo dejo, disfruten ;) y por favor no me odien!_**

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece._

_Historia beteada por: NohEMII Flores CD._

**_"CAMINATA BAJO LA LLUVIA"_**

Cap. 3** La promesa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─Edward esto esta delicioso. Eres un excelente cocinero ─Alabe mientras devoraba el rico desayuno que preparo

─ ¿Creías que a mis 28 años no sabía ni hervir agua? ─Asentí─. Pues ya vez que se hacer de todo. ─Dijo sugerente y reí. Soltó una carcajada y después continuamos comiendo en silencio. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo aquí conmigo un domingo por la mañana y desayunando tranquilamente. Ojala pronto esto pueda ser todos los días, porque bien sabía que Tanya regresaba hoy en la noche y quien sabe hasta cuando se podrá repetir. Sin poder evitarlo me puse triste y él lo noto.

─Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste triste? ─Pregunto preocupado

─Tenemos que hablar de…─ fue lo único que pude decir.

─Sé que tenemos que hablar, solo que quería disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo que tenemos. ─Dijo decepcionado─. Pero esta bien, hablemos de una vez. Pero antes quiero preguntarte algo─ asentí . ¿Te arrepientes? ─Lo mire confundida. ─Quiero decir, de ti y de mi y esto que hay entre nosotros.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco? ¡No! ─Respondí sorprendida─. Edward te amo, y por supuesto que no me arrepiento, nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo y amarte. ─Aclare ─. Pero es solo que… me gustaría que esto de desayunar juntos fuera todos los días. Sin que te tuvieras que ir con… con ella. ¿Tú te arrepientes?

─ ¡No! No me arrepiento y no lo hare nunca. Bella. ─Dijo tomando mis manos─. A mi también me gustaría que ya no fuera solo un rato cada que podemos vernos… pero, tampoco es tan fácil y es muy pronto, ella sospecharía. Tanya es celosa pero es una buena mujer, aunque no la ame y no sea feliz con ella no encuentro la manera de decirle sin lastimarla.

_¡Que tonta eres Bella! Lo juzgas y te esta pasando lo mismo con Jacob._

─Oh perdón Edward yo… siento presionarte. ─Recargue mi frente en nuestras manos unidas─. Tampoco he hablado con Jacob, él ha sido tan bueno conmigo y aunque tampoco lo amo no me gustaría que sufriera.

─ ¿Qué lio no? Ella me ama a mi, yo te amo a ti, él te ama a ti, tú me amas a mi, vaya problema que causo el destino.

─Ya lo creo, y al parecer o sufren ellos para que nosotros estemos juntos o nos quedamos con ellos y sufrimos nosotros. En ambas opciones hay dolor.

─No pienso quedarme con Tanya, Bella. Le tengo cariño, pero es como si fuera Alice, mi hermana no la podría condenar a seguir casada con un hombre que no la ama. Y claro no quiero ni pienso alejarme de ti, no puedo vivir sin ti, así que creo que tendrás que soportarme toda tu vida.

─Quiero soportarte toda mi vida. ─Nos unimos en un tierno y profundo beso. Claro que quería tenerlo toda mi vida.

Cuando necesitamos respirar nos separamos y después de recuperamos volvió a hablar.

─Entonces. ¿Estas dispuesta a seguir con esto? Te lo dije aquella noche, no quiero que solo seas mi amante y ya te lo prometí, pero lo reitero voy arreglar todo con Tanya. Y no será mucho tiempo solo déjame encontrar la forma en que ella pueda entenderlo y acepte que no somos felices casados.

─Si, yo también te lo prometí hace una semana, encontrare la forma de explicarle a Jacob, voy a sincerarme con él. ─Asegure ─. Quiero esto Edward, no importa si tardamos días, semanas o meses, por que se que al final podremos amarnos sin escondernos. ─Le sonreí con amor

─Te amo Bella, tanto que siento que esas palabras no son suficientes. ─Me dijo besando mi frente─. Pero promete que confiaras en que luchare por que mi matrimonio termine pronto y sin trabas, y que no tendrás dudas.

─Lo prometo, confió en ti. Tú promete que también confiaras en que terminare mi relación y se anulara el compromiso.

─Lo prometo amor. ─Dijo sin dudar

.

.

.

.

Esta vez no estoy dispuesta a que vuelva a pasar la semana sin a ver estado con Edward, sin haberlo besado, ni abrazado o sin siquiera poder hablar. No señor

"_Necesito verte Edward, te extraño. Es mi hora del almuerzo ¿Estas libre? B.S._"

Le mande un mensaje. No debíamos hacer esto en el hospital porque no queríamos que alguien sospechara por vernos juntos más de lo que solíamos estar antes de la noche en que nos volvimos amantes. Pero ya era miércoles y después de nuestra charla el domingo y de haber pasado el resto del día tumbados en mi sofá viendo películas, a eso de las 6 tuvo que irse porque Tanya le aviso que iban entrando a Forks y que pronto llegaría a casa; y de nuevo el trabajo y _ellos_ no nos habían dejado oportunidad para vernos.

"_Yo también te extraño y quiero verte. También es mi hora del almuerzo, sube. Me saltare la comida hoy, lo único que se me antoja es tu cuerpo. E.C."_

No tardo en llegar su respuesta y mordí mi labio, este hombre va a matarme, volví a leer el mensaje y sonreí. Guarde los expedientes que estaba revisando y me dispuse a salir de mi consultorio.

─Kate. ─llame a mi secretaria al salir. ─ Voy a subir con el Cardiólogo a revisar unas cosas, puedes ir a almorzar.

─Muy bien doctora, gracias ─respondió─. ¿No piensa comer nada usted?

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

─No tengo hambre y necesito arreglar eso con el Dr. Nos vemos más tarde. ─Asintió. Kate es mi secretaria desde hace dos años y a pesar de que solo tiene 22 años es muy eficiente en su trabajo nos llevamos muy bien.

Camine al ascensor y al abrirse me encontré con Angie en él.

─Hola Bella. ─Me saludó efusivamente y nos dimos un abrazo.

─Hola Angie ¿Cómo estás?

─Bien, bien y tú que tal. Por cierto tenemos un café pendiente, ¿a dónde subes?

─También muy bien. Si no se me olvida el café, y voy a Cardiología, necesito revisar unos expedientes con Edward. ─Mentí─. Y tú.

─Oh Salúdame al "Dr. Prometo algo y no lo cumplo" ─reímos─. Dile que Ben sigue esperando esa carne asada en casa. Y yo voy al último piso, el director quiere hablar conmigo._ ─ "_mi futuro suegro_"_ pensé y reí internamente por ello.

─ ¡Hey! Faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños. ─Comento─. ¿Qué harás? Por que si vas a celebrarlo ¿verdad?

─ ¡Aarrg! Ya ni lo repitas, 27 años ya. Tal vez organice algo sencillo. ─conteste cuando justo llegamos a mi destino

─Bien, te llamo y nos ponemos de acuerdo para el café y platicar de tu gran celebración, te quiero amiga.

─Y yo a ti Angie, espere tu llamada. ─De esa gran celebración no me salvo suspire al bajar del elevador y camine.

─Buenas tardes Jessica. ─salude a la secretaria de Edward que estaba agachada y no me vio llegar.

─ ¡Oh! ─Se sobresaltó un poco─. Buenas tardes doctora, el Dr. Cullen la espera, déjeme le aviso que ya está aquí. ─Asentí y le aviso─. Adelante Dra. Puede pasar.

─Gracias Jessica, con permiso.

En cuanto entre y cerré la puerta sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y unos suaves labios posarse en mi nuca, me sonroje por que la sensación era increíble.

─Me gusta cómo te queda la bata blanca, me excita. ─Murmuro sobre mi cuello y temblé, me di vuelta, me aferre de su cuello con mis manos y lo bese, me respondió al instante. Lamí su labio inferior y su boca se abrieron dándole acceso a mi lengua para ir a encontrarse con la suya. Nos estábamos quedando sin aire pero me negaba a soltarlo, necesitaba su sabor en mí. Después de un rato poco a poco nos fuimos separando para respirar.

─Te he estado extrañando tanto, cada minuto es una tortura. Te necesito ya Edward. ─Murmure contra sus labios

─Y yo a ti Bella, pero espera. ─Me soltó y se acercó a la puerta para ponerle seguro y después fue a su escritorio, levanto el teléfono y oprimió un botón.

─Jessica ya puedes irte a almorzar, recuerda que tienes una hora y media para regresar.

─_Muy bien doctor, regreso más tarde, gracias_ ─contesto ella del otro lado.

Edward colgó y nuevamente se acerco a mi, me tomo de la cintura y en seguida sentí esa electricidad que aparece cada vez que nos tocamos o rozamos.

─Ahora si mi bella y sexy doctora, ¿en que estábamos?

─En que ambos vamos a devorarnos, porque también tengo bastante hambre de ti. ─Respondí sensualmente y me dio su sonrisa sexy.

Todo se acelero a partir de ahí. Sin esperar mas, retire la bata de su cuerpo y el la mía mientras nos besábamos con pasión, mis labios bajaron a su cuello y sus manos desabrochaban mi blusa, botón por botón, me la quito dejándome solo en un sostén blanco de encaje y yo no quise quedar en desventaja así que prácticamente casi arranque su camisa. Nuestros dedos parecían fuego acariciando nuestros pechos, hombros, espalda y brazos.

Mis dedos recorrieron su espalda desnuda hasta llegar a su firme trasero, el cual apreté, después fueron a desabrochar su pantalón y lo deje caer junto con su bóxer. Su erección me dio la bienvenida y sonreí pícaramente. Edward se agacho y se quito sus zapatos, calcetines y su bóxer y pantalón, dándome así una gran vista de todo su perfecto cuerpo desnudo. Lo empuje hasta que quedo medio sentado en su escritorio y comenzó a acariciar mis senos por sobre la tela.

─Aún tiene mucha ropa Dra. Swan. ─Me dijo con voz ronca

─Eso se puede solucionar, Dr. Cullen. ─Y me aleje un poco para poder desnudarme ante él. Lentamente me desabroche mi pantalón y lo baje junto con mis bragas, quitándome mis zapatos en el acto, cuando todo estuvo lejos de mi cuerpo me incorpore y me encontré con su mirada cargada de lujuria y de nuevo despacio desabroche mi sostén y me lo quite, liberando mis senos.

Al encontrarme totalmente expuesta ante él recorrí de nuevo todo su cuerpo con mi mirada y me detuve en esa parte que se elevó aún más.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ─Pregunto con voz sugerente, me lamí los labios y respondí.

─ Si, y mucho. ─Mi respuesta lo volvió loco y en un muy rápido movimiento se acercó a mí y me cargo haciendo que rodeara su cintura con mis piernas. Camino de nuevo hasta su escritorio, me sentó sobre él y sin titubear me penetro fuerte y profundo.

─ ¡Oh Dios! Edward. ─Gemí. Su boca descendió a mis pechos y comenzó a chupar mis erectos pezones con su lengua, y dando besos y mordiscos en la demás piel sensible.

─Ahora te va a gustar más Bella, te va a gustar más. ─Murmuro como pudo, ya que entre más rápidos eran sus movimientos mas fuertes eran sus gemidos─. Oh mierda. ─Gruño cuando empecé a moverme también a su ritmo haciendo la sensación más placentera. Pero necesitaba más, cada minuto necesitaba más y no dude en pedírselo.

─Más Edward, más fuerte, más rápido. ─Y lo hizo sin dudar, complaciéndome. Ya lo sentía venir, mis paredes lo aprisionaban cada vez más.

─ ¡Mmm Bella! ─Se salió casi completamente y me volvió a penetrar duro. ─gemimos al unísono y lo volvió a hacer, esta vez causando que soltara un grito de placer, el cual callo con un beso, era obvio que no debían escucharnos. Las cosas de su escritorio comenzaron a moverse y caerse por nuestros movimientos. Mis labios besaban y mis dientes mordían cada parte de su cuerpo que alcanzaban y los suyos hacían lo mismo con el mío, nuestros pechos se rozaban y la fricción de su bello en mis pezones me enloquecía más.

Cuando sentí que casi llegaba al limite baje mis manos a sus nalgas y las apreté marcando mis dedos en su piel, eso provoco que el tocara su límite y se vacío en mí, haciéndonos alcanzar juntos un increíble orgasmo. Nos quedamos quietos un momento, esperando a que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizaran, aun estaba dentro de mi y ambos recargamos nuestras frentes en el hombro del otro. Después de un par de minutos se separo dejando antes un beso en mi hombro y salió de mí, causando un sentimiento de vacío en mi cuerpo.

─Creo que aun no estoy lista para irme. ─Comente como quien no quiere la cosa─. Sigo teniendo hambre de ti, no quede completamente… satisfecha. ─Rio y bajo su mirada, la seguí y note que su erección estaba creciendo de nuevo.

─Creo que yo tampoco. Y no quiero que te vayas, pero. ─Miro su escritorio y lo imite─. No quiero tener que explicar cómo es que un terremoto ocurrió solo en mi consultorio y tiro mis cosas provocando que se quebraran algunas. ─Nos carcajeamos─. Ven.

Me ayudo a bajar del escritorio y caminamos por el consultorio hasta llegar a una de las camillas bajas que tenia. No se por que pero haber atravesado su consultorio desnudos y con nuestros cuerpos todavía cubiertos de sudor me excito. Se sentó en la camilla y me jalo de la cintura quedando parada entre sus piernas.

─ Eso fue…

─ Excitante. ─Coincidió con mis pensamientos

─Demasiado excitante. ─Corregí y me incline para besarlo; sus manos bajaron a mis nalgas y las acaricio, me separe y lo empuje para que quedáramos recostados boca arriba en la camilla, se acomodó bien y me subí a horcajadas sobre él, y así comenzamos de nuevo hasta saciarnos uno del otro.

.

.

.

─Nunca había hecho algo como esto Edward. ─Seguíamos acostados en la camilla, abrazados y desnudos uno al lado del otro, agotados por los dos orgasmos que nos golpearon en esta hora.

─Ni yo, creo que no volveré a ver una camilla de la misma forma que antes, ni mi escritorio. ─Reímos por eso

─Yo tampoco, cada vez que tenga que revisar a un paciente en mi consultorio recordare esto.

─Te amo Bella. ─Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

─ Te amo Edward. ─Respondí y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo sus latidos, el acariciaba mi cabellos y mi espalda…

.

.

.

─ Ayer sin querer escuche una conversación de Tanya con Alice. ─Comento después de un ratito de silencio.

─ ¿Si? ¿Cómo fue eso? Se supone que no debes escuchar conversaciones privadas. ─Lo reprendí en broma─. Pero dime ¿Que escuchaste?

─Así que, no está bien que yo allá escuchado, pero si lo esta que te cuente ¿ah? ─Asentí y rio─. Vaya modales Swan. ─Se burló.

─ ¡Ya! Deja de burlarte de mí y cuéntame Cullen. ─Se puso serio

─Cuando llegue de aquí me encontré con que Alice fue a visitarnos y me mandaron a cambiar para salir a cenar. ─comenzó a contarme─. Cuando iba de regreso escuche que Tanya lloraba y me detuve, le estaba diciendo a Alice que me veía distinto, feliz, y que sabia que no era por ella.

─ ¿Crees que sospeche? ─Interrumpí preocupada

─No lo creo, Alice le dijo. ─continuo su relato̶ que no me creía capaz de engañarla y le dijo que seguro era por un logro en el hospital, Tanya sonrió y le dijo que tenia razón que no sabia por que se preocupaba. Pero que a veces tenía miedo de que la dejara, que estaba tan distinto que ya no la acariciaba ni hacíamos el amor, solo besos y abrazos pero diferentes. De nuevo Alice le dijo que dejara de pensar eso, que ella es hermosa y que yo la amaba, y que si me atrevía a lastimarla ella misma me patearía el trasero; Tanya rio y cambiaron de tema, ahí fue cuando entre fingiendo que no pasaba nada y nos fuimos a cenar con ella y mi cuñado. ─Termino y note un poco de nostalgia en su voz, dolió.

─Edward…─Mi voz sonó rota

─ ¡No amor! No te lo digo para que sientas dolor, no quiero que sufras. Sabes que no la amo, así como yo sé que tú no lo amas a él.

─Pero… hay nostalgia en tu voz y yo…

─Siento nostalgia por que no te conocía antes a ti, por que quisiera que a la que estuviera defendiendo mi hermana fueras tú y no ella…─Eso me hizo sentir segura y feliz de nuevo─. Por otro lado, creo que es mejor que se sienta así, irme alejando poco a poco para que este preparada cuando le diga todo y le pida el divorcio. ─Me beso─. No me gusta verla sufrir, pero se que cuando sea libre encontrara al hombre para ella, por que yo soy tuyo. Y me dolería mucho mas dejarte y saber que tu sufres, eso si no lo soportaría Bella.

─ Yo tampoco soportaría verte a ti sufriendo amor, y se que si nos conocimos ahora y no antes es por algo. Y me has dado una forma de preparar a Jacob también. ─Le dije─. Aunque creo que ya le he estado haciendo después de la noche en que nos declaramos e iniciamos esto. Le he puesto muchos pretextos para evitar estar juntos, besos si me ha dado pero te aseguro que ya no me siento igual. Ahora solo quiero que tus labios me besen y que seas tu quien me acaricie y me haga el amor.

─Me pasa lo mismo, no quiero que ella borre tus caricias y besos en mi cuerpo, ya no la deseo. Solo deseo tu cuerpo y amor, ya no volveré a estar con ella.

Sonreí y lo bese, acariciando su pecho. Cuando la temperatura comenzó a subir de nuevo y el beso se volvió mas apasionado me aleje, ya que podría llegar Jessica o algún paciente y nos podían escuchar.

─ ¿Por qué te alejas amor? ─Pregunto con un puchero

─Creo que es hora de que nos vistamos dije acariciando sus labios con mi dedo y me moví con la intención de levantarme pero me sujeto más fuerte─. ¡Edward! Ya paso más de una hora y Jessica puede regresar y comienzan las consultas de nuevo, tengo que regresar a pediatría.

─Quiero estar otro rato mas así, aún nos quedan como 20 minutos.

─No amor Ya te… ─Pero no pude continuar por que con su boca atrapo la mía besándome, acaricio mi costado con su mano y me rendí.

Le regrese el beso con pasión ¿Cómo podría rechazarlo? Si su sabor me embriaga y me vuelve completamente loca, es mi droga.

En un rápido y cuidadoso movimiento nos volteo y quedo encima de mi entre mis piernas abiertas, no pude evitar acariciar de nuevo su espalda y su perfecto trasero, su boca descendió por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos, haciendo me gemir fuerte.

─Quiero tomarte de nuevo. ─Dijo entre mordiscos y besos en mis senos─. Quiero follarte otra vez amor.

─ ¡Hazlo! Fóllame rápido amor. ─Pedí entre gemidos, casi rogué─. Fóllame ya. Ed…

Pero me vi interrumpida por unos leves toquidos en la puerta. Edward dejo lo que estaba haciéndome, levanto la cabeza y hablo.

─Jessica aun te quedan como 20 minutos o media hora, puedes ir a dar la vuelta o descansar. ─ Dijo fuerte y después rio bajo haciéndome reír a mi igual, ser descubiertos era arriesgado y daba miedo pero a la vez era excitante. Volvió a tomar mi pezón entre sus dientes y gemí despacio esta vez, comencé a masajear sus raíces, haciéndolo gemir a el.

─Jessica no está amor, creo que aun no regresa. Soy Tanya, abre la puerta cariño. ─Esa voz dulce hizo que la sangre huyera de mi rostro y que Edward levantara de golpe su cara─. ¿Estas ocupado? Creo que llegue tarde pero, ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

─ Mierda. ─Murmuramos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos a los ojos, ambos nerviosos y muy sorprendidos─. Oh mierda. ─Repitió Edward.

¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**:O ya se soy una perra cruel por dejarlas asi jajaja pero no lo pude evitar :)**_

_**Que creen que pasara despues? Empieza lo bueno buajajaja**_

_**Si quieren matarme unanse a mi beta y ella estara gustosa de hacerlo! ;) jajaja (te quiero mi sexy beta Lupita) jajaja xD**_

_**Espero sus amenazas y maldiciones en sus rr xD**_

_**Besos! Lily**_


	4. Situaciones Incómodas

**_Hola! Bueno ya que algunas me quisieron matar en el anterior por haberlas dejado asi jaja decidi apurarme con este para contentarlas :P_**

**_Espero que les guste y ya saben como siempre espero sus amenazas, insultos, maldiciones y opiniones jaja y por favor! No me odien de nuevo xD_**

**_Les dejo el cap, disfruten!_**

* * *

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama me pertenece._

_Historia beteada por: Nohemii A. G. O_

_..._

**Cap. 4 Situaciones Incomodas**

─ _Mierda. __Murmuramos al mismo tiempo y nos miramos a los ojos, ambos nerviosos y muy sorprendidos__. Oh mierda. __Repiti__ó__ Edward._

.

.

.

─Es ella Edward ¿Qué vamos hacer? ─Susurro Bella sacándome de mi estado de shock─. No nos puede encontrar así, no ahora.

─Lo sé, no es tiempo. ─Respondí y rápidamente me levante y busque mi ropa─. Ya se, coge tu ropa y ve al baño, vístete y simulas salir en unos minutos. ─Le dije mientras comencé a vestirme─. Yo me encargo de ella.

─ ¿Edward? Amor. ¿Estas bien? ─Volvió a llamar Tanya desde afuera─. ¿Por qué no abres la puerta?

"_piensa, piensa Edward"_

─Estoy en una llamada importante. ─Respondí fuerte para que escuchara. ─En seguida abro.

─Ok mi vida, yo espero.

Voltee a ver a Bella que terminaba de recoger su ropa del suelo y me miraba nerviosa.

─Date prisa amor. ─La apure con voz baja y cariñosa, ella ahora es mas importante y no quiero que se sienta mal─. Todo estará bien, esto agilizara las cosas para estar juntos. Sospechara. ─Le guiñe el ojo y le sonreí─. Yo arreglo las cosas para que parezca que estamos trabajando. ─Asintió sonriendo y corrió al baño.

Termine de vestirme y me apresure a acomodar las cosas del escritorio que se cayeron, cogí unos expedientes médicos y los abrí sobre la mesa, corrí una silla para atrás y coloque en el respaldo la bata que Bella olvido en el suelo para simular que había estado sentada ahí. Por ultimo acomode la camilla donde estuvimos.

─Se ve convincente. ─Me anime a mi mismo y camine hacia la puerta. Antes de abrir me asegure que mi ropa y la bata estuvieran bien acomodadas─. Bien ─Suspire y abrí.

─Hola amor. Que guapo te vez ─saludo mi esposa y se acerco a darme un beso en los labios, el cual recibí pero lo corte rápido y fue solo un roce─. ¿No me invitas a pasar?

─Claro disculpa, pasa. ─Le sonreí lo mejor que pude

─ ¿De verdad creíste que era Jessica? ─Pregunto mientras cerré la puerta.

─Eh, si, casi termina la hora de almuerzo y pensé que había regresado antes. ─camino hacia mi y tomo mi mano─. Estaba hablando con un paciente y trabajando con…

─Es cierto, siento haberte interrumpido. ─Se disculpo cortando mi explicación─. Venia a invitarte a comer, pero creo que si llegue… ─Se detuvo y giro su cabeza por todo el lugar como buscando algo─. Tarde.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─Pregunte nervioso.

─No se, huele… raro. Como a se… ─Negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa. ─No me hagas caso cariño, es ilógico. ─volvió a reír e iba a abrazarla cuando olio mi ropa y me tense─. ¿Hueles a perfume de mujer?

─ ¿Qué? ─Me hice el sorprendido, se alejó de mí

─Tu ropa huele a perfume de mujer y no es mío. ─Volteo hacia el escritorio y estoy seguro que vio la bata.

─ ¿Cómo crees? Eso es absurdo Tanya. ─Refute mientras ella se dirigió hacia la silla y tomo la bata.

─ ¿De quién es esto? ─La olio─. Es de una mujer y tiene el mismo perfume al que hueles Edward, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Con quien estas? ─pregunto y su expresión se volvió dolida y furiosa.

─Tanya no es lo que imaginas, solo estamos… ─Pero no pude seguir hablando por que de repente se abrió la puerta del baño y ambos giramos bruscamente la cabeza.

─Antes de seguir trabajando deberíamos comer algo Edward. ─Bella salió con la cabeza gacha y la mirada fija en sus muñecas acomodando las mangas de su blusa; cuando levanto la mirada simulo sorpresa al ver a Tanya y se detuvo abruptamente─. Oh lo siento, no escuche que te llegaron visitas

Tanya la miro fijamente y vi la duda en su mirada.

─ ¿Isabella? ─Siseo su nombre y me volteo a ver─. ¿Qué hace aquí?

─Ah querida, la Doctora Swan y yo estábamos revisando un expediente de uno de sus pacientes, el niño tiene un problema cardiaco. ─ Mentí rápidamente pero su mirada aún era dudosa.

─Sí. En pediatría estamos viendo un caso muy difícil y yo necesitaba la opinión de un buen cardiólogo y tu esposo lo es. ─Bella afirmo la mentira. ─Pero que descortés soy, no te salude Tanya, ¿Cómo estás? ─Tendió su mano amablemente y Tanya la estrecho con duda.

─Bien, gracias. ─Su respuesta fue fría y cortante─. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿Qué estabas trabajando con ella en un caso importante? ─Se dirigió a mí de la misma manera.

Pero me sorprendió su pregunta, no se refería solo a este momento sino a más tiempo, cree que he estado trabajando por días con Bella. Tanto me sorprendió que por unos segundos me quede sin respuesta, segundos en los que la duda creció en Tanya, segundos en los que sentí la nerviosa mirada de Bella fija en mi detrás de ella, ambas esperando mi respuesta. La cual por fin llego como rayo a mi boca.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? No estamos trabajando juntos en este caso, es _su _paciente no _nuestro _paciente. Bella te lo acaba de decir, ella solo quería mi opinión y eso estábamos haciendo, estudiando la enfermedad de este niño. ─Explique─. ¿Qué estas pensando Tanya? No puedo creer que tus ideas vayan a ese camino.

Vi el cambio que mis palabras causaron en su expresión y me sentí mal, la estaba haciendo sentir culpable cuando en realidad su suposición era acertada.

─Es que es… extraño, confuso. Tardaste en abrir y… y

─Te respondí que estaba al teléfono. Estábamos trabajando cuando sonó, conteste y era un paciente como ya te dije, Bella aprovecho para pasar al baño por eso no la escuchaste cuando estabas allá afuera, ¿no es así Bella? ─Le pregunte a mi princesa para que afirmara lo que dije y cuando Tanya giro la cabeza para verla le guiñe un ojo, causando que sonriera aunque no se notó mucho.

─Si, imagine que era algo importante y aproveche para estirarme un poco también, pero me di cuenta que no había comido nada y pensé que a lo mejor él tampoco, por eso es que salí diciendo lo que escuchaste Tanya.

En ese momento ella volteo a verme y note vergüenza en ella, después regreso su mirada a Bella y se sentó en una de las sillas de mi escritorio. Junto sus manos y dirigió su mirada ahí, Bella y yo compartimos una mirada confusa y expectante, la cual cortamos cuando Tanya suspiro profundamente y levanto la cara.

─No hacen falta más explicaciones, está bien. ─Su voz ahora era dulce, tierna y amable como siempre─. Lo siento, no se que me pasa. Me deje llevar por los celos y me cegaron. Sé que solo estaban trabajando. Perdón mi amor, se que no tengo porque dudar de ti. ─ "¿por qué eres tan malditamente buena Tanya? Haces mas difícil esto"pensé y trate de sonreírle, se acerco a mi me abrazo, estaba apunto de besarme cuando un carraspeo la interrumpió. Era Bella y reí internamente por lo posesivo que sonó eso, me gusto.

─Bueno yo los dejo, tengo que regresar a pediatría. ─Dijo recogiendo sus cosas, pero Tanya se acerco a ella y la detuvo, le entrego su bata.

─No, la que se va soy yo, ustedes continúen trabajando. ─La miro sorprendida─. Y Bella, perdón por la escena de celos.

─Ah, no, no te preocupes no pasa nad…

─ ¿Cómo qué no? Te puse en una posición incomoda, es más, para remediarlo te invito a cenar con nosotros esta noche. ─Ahora el que la miro sorprendido fui yo─. Bueno si no te molesta cariño. ─Me miro esperando mi aprobación.

─Este, no… ─En realidad si me molesta, no quiero que Bella se sienta mal estando por mucho tiempo los 3 juntos.

─Perfecto. Puedes invitar a tu prometido también. ─Eso me molesto más y no me gusto nada, Bella no dijo nada─. Llévalo contigo, los esperamos en casa como a eso de las 9, para que tú y mi esposo tengan chance de relajarse un poco antes, de seguro llegaran estresados, y así cenar cómodamente.

─Pero… ─Bella iba a protestar pero ya no pudo decir nada al ser sorprendida con un efusivo abrazo por parte de Tanya que la dejo helada. Ajena a eso mi esposa se acerco a mí y me dio un cariñoso beso en la comisura de mis labios.

─Me voy mi amor, nos vemos en la casa. ─Y sin esperar respuesta ni decir nada más salió cerrando fuerte la puerta detrás de ella, dejándonos solos envueltos en una tensión y con una gran confusión, estábamos congelados solo viéndonos a los ojos. Después de unos minutos en un incomodo silencio decidí romperlo.

─Eso fue bastante… extraño. Por un momento pensé que no nos estaba creyendo, pensé que se dio cuenta.

─Pensé lo mismo, estoy segura que te iba a decir que aquí olía a sexo, Edward. ─Sonrió divertida─. Entre la sorpresa y el miedo se nos paso ese detallito.

─Ya se, si toda la habitación huele a sexo, solo no me di cuenta de eso; ni repare en que mi ropa huele a ti.

─Cuando escuche lo de mi perfume entre en pánico, y supe que tenia que salir ya y ayudarte.

─Y lo hiciste, mi mente se quedo en blanco en ese momento, tu cercanía me relajo. ─Me acerque a ella y la abrace, sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

─Realmente es una buena mujer. ─Comento con pesar─. Se deja llevar por sus emociones pero es obvio que confía en ti y en verdad te ama. ─Su voz sonó triste y se porque, tengo que decirle como me sentí al ver la expresión llena de culpa de Tanya, por que se que Bella se sintió mal por eso y tiene que saber que no solo ella se siente así aunque eso nos haga sufrir a ambos.

─También me sentí mal al hacerle creer que se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran. ─Confesé─. Sabes vi la expresión de culpa en su rostro cuando creyó que solo esta dudando de mi, cuando creyó que era verdad que solo estábamos trabajando, que estaba rompiendo la confianza de nuestro matrimonio. ─Reí con ironía─. Me sentí un monstruo, pero no me arrepiento. No lo puedo evitar Bella, te amo y no me arrepiento de todo lo que hicimos aquí hace rato ni de todo lo que le dijimos.

Sentí miedo cuando deshizo nuestro abrazo y se alejo de mi _"¿y si se arrepiente? ¿Y si quiere parar todo esto?"_ mi mente me tortura.

─Edward yo… ─El miedo creció cuando me dio la espalda y agacho la mirada, suspiro y continuo─. Tampoco me arrepiento. Te amo. ─volteo a verme y sonrió traviesa─. Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces si es lo que tengo que hacer para estar contigo y amarte.

Solté de golpe todo el aire que se acumulo en mi estomago y reí, reí de felicidad y ella también lo hizo, acorte la distancia que había entre nosotros y la tome entre mis brazos y como si su vida dependiera de ello me beso.

─Te amo mi princesa. ─Le dije cuando terminamos el beso.

─Te amo mi príncipe. ─Respondió imitando mi apodo y sonreí.

Nos quedamos un minuto solo abrazados, disfrutando. Recordé que Jessica ahora si no tardaría en llegar y pronto comenzarían las consultas de nuevo.

─Bien creo que después de tanta emoción ahora si es tiempo de regresar al trabajo mi amor, pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

─Claro mi vida, dime.

─Sobre esta noche, ¿vas a ir? No quiero que te sientas obligada a ir ni tampoco que vayas y te sientas demasiado incomoda.

─Edward, ¿Cómo no voy a ir si ni siquiera me dejo negar la invitación? ─bueno tenía razón─. Creo que no tengo alternativa cariño. ─Suspire pesadamente.

─Supongo que no, pero promete que si te sientes muy incomoda te disculparas y te iras a tu departamento, no quiero verte mal. ─Acaricie su suave mejilla.

─No te preocupes amor, estaré bien. Además ya vi como evitas su contacto, te vez incomodo cuando no lo logras o te toma por sorpresa. ─se burló─. Como cuando me abrazo, nunca pensé que haría algo así. Solté una carcajada

─Bueno si, a veces es imposible evitarlo, se parece tanto a Alice, por eso es que se llevan tan bien. ─Recordé a mi hermana menor y después no se por que vino a mi mente el recuerdo de que _él_ también está invitado hoy ─Amor, ¿llevaras a Jacob a cenar? ─Mi voz sonó enfadada.

─No lo se, ¿quieres que lo lleve? ─bufe─. Huy que celoso y posesivo me salió Doctor Cullen ─Se burló de nuevo de mi.

─Si tratándose de ti, lo soy. Pero Doctora Swan ¿Qué me dice de usted? ─Ahora me burle yo de ella─. En cuanto Tanya me iba a besar interrumpiste su momento.

─Sé que es tu esposa, pero no quiero que te toque ni te bese. ─Nos reímos juntos─. Sabes, si llevo a Jacob tal vez se distraigan platicando y podamos jugar un rato en tu baño o algo así. ─Acaricio mi pecho con su dedo y sonreí torcidamente, es tan sexy─. ¿No crees?

─Mmm… Tal vez sí. Es una buena idea, eres un demonio, mi chica traviesa. ─soltó una carcajada.

Acerque mis labios a los suyos para besarla cuando el sonido del interfono nos interrumpió. Bufo molesta y la solté para apretar el botón.

─ ¿Si Jesica? ─Pregunte a mi secretaria.

─_Solo quería avisarle que ya llegue y que la próxima cita llega en 10 minutos._

─Está bien Jessica, gracias. ─Corte la comunicación y me acerque a Bella de nuevo.

─Bien ahora si me voy, tienes que prepararte y estoy segura que arriba también me necesitaran. ─Se despidió.

─Está bien amor, nos vemos mas tarde. Te amo. ─Le di un beso rápido, tomo sus cosas y camino a la puerta.

─Te amo. ─Susurro y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y salió.

Me senté en mi silla y me puse a pensar en todo lo que acaba de pasar, jamás se me ocurrió que Tanya llegaría en ese momento, por lo general me avisa cuando viene. Tengo que encontrar la forma de decirle, no puedo seguir haciéndole esto ni dejando que Bella sea solo mi amante y rebajarla a mentir tan descaradamente. Aunque es increíble como sin titubear me siguió la corriente y como de verdad Tanya lo creyó todo, dudo pero después de la nada lo comprendió y se lo trago. "_Eso es_ _por que ella no es como tu Edward, ella es una buena persona." _Alego mi conciencia.

De nuevo el interfono interrumpió mis divagaciones, oprimí el botón

─Dime Jessica.

─_El señor Calvin está aquí doctor._

─Hazlo pasar.

Bien a trabajar…

.

.

.

.

Después de la primera consulta luego de lo que paso ya no pare. Y definitivamente lo que dijimos con Bella paso, toda la bendita tarde mientras estaba con los pacientes venían imágenes a mi cabeza de Bella y yo sobre mi escritorio o sobre la camilla haciendo el amor… y tuve que luchar por tranquilizarme y que mi erección no se elevara al recordarla desnuda sobre mi. Fue realmente una tortura.

Son las 8pm y realmente estoy agotado, se acaba de ir la última paciente y quiero ir a casa y descansar. Recordé que el teléfono sonó a media consulta y Jessica la tomo. Marque el botón del interfono.

─ _¿Si doctor?_

─Jessica, estoy preparándome para salir, así que también te puedes retirar, solo quiero saber ¿Quién llamo hace rato?

─ ¡_Oh! Era su esposa doctor, quería recodarle de la cena con la doctora Swan a las 9 para que no llegara tarde. ─_Ya se me había olvidado la cena

─Bien, te puedes ir, hasta mañana, que descanses.

─_Gracias doctor, igualmente, buenas noches. ─_Colgué y me levante. Que pocas ganas de llegar para esa cena tenia y más al saber que Bella llegaría con Jacob.

.

.

Al entrar al departamento me golpeo el olor a pasta desde la cocina.

─ ¿Tanya?

─Oh llegaste cariño, estoy en la cocina. ─Grito desde allá. Al pasar por el comedor vi que la mesa estaba puesta ya efectivamente había vajilla para varias personas.

─ ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? ─Pregunte por ser amable con ella.

─No, ya está casi todo listo. Mejor ve y date una ducha para que te relajes. ─Se acerco a darme un beso en los labios, el cual no pude evitar que fuera largo─. Anda por que no tardaran en llegar nuestros invitados, invite a Alice y Jasper, espero que no te moleste.

─No, esta bien. ─Que importa agregarle dos más al caos─. Voy a ducharme entonces, te ves linda. ─Comente, aunque no la amo es la verdad.

─Gracias mi vida. ─Sonrió feliz y ruborizada. Camine hacia nuestra habitación, me desvestí y me metí a la ducha. Enseguida sentí como mi cuerpo de relajaba.

.

.

Cuando estuve cambiado y listo faltaban dos minutos a las 9. Salí y camine hacia el salón, escuche voces y al llegar vi que mi hermana y cuñado ya estaban ahí hablando con Tanya.

─ ¡Hermanito! ─Grito Alice emocionada y corrió a abrazarme.

─Tranquila, parece que tuvieras años sin verme, se que me extrañas pero no es para tanto. ─Me burle. Se separo y me saco la lengua, le di un suave beso en la frente─. Hola hermanita, también me alegra verte.

Eso la hizo sonreír, me acerque a mi cuñado y lo salude.

─Que hay Edward, ¿Cómo estás? ─Iba a contestarle pero en eso sonó el timbre y mi esposa iba a levantarse

─Yo abro cariño, debe ser Bella. ─Le sonreí y me apresure a la puerta.

"_Empieza el show"_ suspire y abrí.

─Te ves hermosa mi amor. ─Le dijo Jacob a Bella

─Gracias Jake. ─Contesto ella y él la jalo y se besaron justo cuando abrí, la sangre en mis venas comenzó a hervir y mi mandíbula se tensó.

La estaba abrazando, y estaba besando a MI mujer, pasaron unos segundos y el beso no acababa.

─Buenas noches. ─Salude con voz afilada, provocando que Bella se separara bruscamente y me mirara con los ojos como platos y nerviosa.

─Edward. ─ Dijo sorprendida.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**¿En serio se creen que Tanya es tan buena? Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que ella y Alice son algo asi como uña y mugre y eso no me gusta jaja ¿A ustedes le gusta? ¿Creen que Tanya si sospecho? ¿Que pasara?**

**Espero sus rr y sus teorias ;)**

**Las quiero :3**

**Besos, Lily**


	5. La Cena

**¡Hola! Mis queridas lectoras, primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia, espero que sepan comprender, pero a veces la vida es un caos total, y la mìa no es una excepciòn. Y aparte mi mente estaba bloqueada! No queria subirles el cap sin estar satisfecha con el... pero ya esta aquì!**

**Debo aclarar que este capítulo esta sin betear, asi que si ven por ahi un error me dicen va? No queria tardar mucho mas en subirlo, ademàs de que muero por saber sus opiniones, tal vez me odien, pero no más que a Edward, o a Tanya o a... No diré màs!**

**Se los dejo, disfrutenlo! C:**

* * *

_Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a Stephanie Meyer, la trama y la historia me pertencen totalmente a mi xD._

**Caminata bajo la lluvia **

**Cap. 5 "La cena"**

Cinco minutos... Faltaban solo cinco minutos para las 9, y Bella no podía con los nervios, en cualquier momento llegaría Jacob y se tendrían que ir a esa cena en aqueldepartamento.

-¿Por que no me negué?- se preguntaba en voz alta.

_"por que la dulce Tanya no te dejo otra opción al irse antes de que siquiera respiraras" _contestaba su mente, y ella lo sabia pero simplemente no lo entendía. ¿Que pretendía la esposa de Edward? ¿Convertirla en su amiga? Ja, sería lo mas absurdo, ser amiga de la amante de su esposo, aunque claro ella no sabia que Bella era la amante de Edward.

Y ese era exactamente el motivo de por que estaba tan nerviosa, ¿Y si los descubrían? Tanya y Jacob no eran estúpidos, podían darse cuanta incluso con solo verlos cerca... Además ella no estaba lista para ver a Edward con su esposa, claro que los había visto juntos, pero no como pareja, no en su hogar; y sabia que Edward tampoco estaba listo para verla a ella con Jacob ¿Como harían para estar tranquilos durante la noche al estarse viendo con sus parejas?

Estaba dando vueltas como loca por todo su departamento pensando y tratando de calmarse cuando el timbre hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, dio un largo suspiro y decida camino hacia la puerta no sin antes tomar su móvil y sus llaves de la mesa y abrió. Como ya imaginaba, era Jacob. Le dedico una fingida sonrisa y se giro para cerrar la puerta tras de ella, le tomo una mano y cruzo el pasillo hacia la puerta de enfrente. Alzo su mano libre para tocar el timbre y justo antes de hacerlo Jake la detuvo.

-Amor llevas tanta prisa que ni vas a saludarme ¿verdad?- le dijo este bromeando pero extrañado por su arrebato.

-Oh lo siento- contesto aparentando tranquilidad y se acerco a darle un beso en su mejilla- Hola cariño.

-Así esta mejor. Hola- saludo él también acercándose para besar los labios de su prometida, pero ella al ver su intención fingió no percatarse de ello y se giro para ahora si tocar el timbre. Pero Jacob se dio cuenta del rechazo y sin darse por vencido le tomo por la cintura, la giro y la acerco de nuevo a él.

- Te ves muy hermosa hoy cariño- le dijo al oído.

-Gracias Jake, tú también te ves muy bien hoy- respondió Bella fingiendo emoción y esta vez no pudo evitar el beso en la boca que le dio, mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos los de ella se quedaron pegados a sus costados, cerro sus ojos e intentaba imaginar que era Edward quien la besaba.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la puerta donde esperaban ya había sido abierta ni de que alguien observaba la escena de su beso.

-Buenas noches- saludo Edward con voz afilada y sin poder ocultar lo celos que le embargaron al ver como ese perro besaba a _su_ Bella. Escuchar esa voz dura y aterciopelada que tanto conocía hizo que Bella se separa bruscamente de su prometido, provocando que este la mirara confundido.

-Edward!- exclamo Bella sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como platos.- No escuche cuando abriste la puerta- murmuro nerviosa.

-Si, bueno estaban bastante ocupados ¿no?- respondió entre dientes tratando de sonar relajado, por supuesto, fallo.

-Yo...

-Así que tú eres el famoso doctor Edward Cullen- interrumpió Jacob haciendo que Edward lo mirara fríamente y poniendo mas nerviosa a Bella de lo que ya estaba, Edward asintió lentamente aun molesto- Yo soy Jacob Black, él prometido de esta bella dama- se presento levantando su mano para saludarlo.- Mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío- respondió forzosamente Edward y estrecho su mano con más fuerza de la que debía usar aunque sabia que tenía que tranquilizarse o si no todo se iría directo a la mierda. Así que aligero el apretón y después soltó su mano sonriendo mas amable- Bella me ha hablado de ti, ¿no es así colega?- pregunto volteando hacia Bella y le dedico una mirada que la tranquilizo.

-Este... Si- respondió ella sonriéndole.

.

.

.

Dentro del departamento, ajenos a la casi batalla de celos en la puerta, Jasper, Alice y Tanya charlaban alegremente.

-Me pareció una excelente idea esta cena Tani- Alice le decía a su cuñada- Gracias por invitarnos.

-Oh no hay nada que agradecer Ali, quise invitarlos y a Ed le pareció buena idea también- respondió Tanya con una linda sonrisa.

-Dices que esta tal Bella Swan es compañera de Edward en el hospital, ¿verdad?- pregunto curioso Jasper.

-Así es. Es la jefa en pediatría y al parecer es una muy buena doctora, me pareció muy buena idea conocerla un poco mas ya que también es nuestra vecina de enfrente- respondió Tanya, y Alice sonrió. Era una de las cosas por las que sabia que su amiga era la mujer perfecta para su hermano, siempre estaba al pendiente de su trabajo y se preocupaba por conocer y saber todo lo que hacía Edward en el hospital- Además son muy buenos amigos, justamente hoy cuando pase a visitar a mi esposo e invitarlo a comer los encontré trabajando muy arduamente juntos en el consultorio de él en un caso muy importante de un niño, tal parece que es... complicado- siguió contando Tanya y le dedico una mirada insinuante y preocupada a Alice, quien inmediatamente se tenso y supo que le quería decir su cuñada... Y ella le ayudaría, claro que si, esta noche no despegaría la vista de esa tal doctora Isabella Swan y estaría al pendiente de la actitud de su hermano a la vez.

Justo en ese momento entraba Edward al salón con las visitas siguiéndole detrás. Tanya al ver a Bella se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y sonriendo se acerco a ella, la abrazo de nuevo sorprendiéndola y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Que bueno que has podido venir vecina- dijo amablemente, Edward sonrió un poco _"Tanya y su alegría por hacer nuevas amistades" _pensó tiernamente.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme Tanya- contesto Bella con voz forzosamente amable y tratando de esconder su incomodidad.

-Es un placer y que bueno que has traído a tu prometido contigo, así estaremos en parejas- comento sonriéndole a Jacob y este asintió a la vez que Edward maldecía internamente.- Déjame te presento- dijo jalándola hacia la otra pareja que ya se habían levantado del sofá y de la cual Bella no se había percatado, la chica se parecía mucho a Edward.- Ella es Alice, mi cuñada y hermana menor de Edward y él es Jasper, su novio. Alice, Jasper, esta es Bella Swan- anuncio Tanya sonriente.

-Mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente Bella y levantando su mano para saludar.

-Mucho gusto Bella- contesto Jasper estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto- saludo Alice con voz fría fulminándola con la mirada y sin estrechar su mano, Bella la bajo lentamente sorprendida por la hostilidad de la chica; Edward también lo noto y carraspeo haciendo que su hermana le mirara y la interrogo en silencio, la chica solo le sonrió y movió su mano quitándole importancia, eso lo tranquilizo solo un poco ya que su hermana no solía ser así con las personas nuevas que conocía.

-Oh y este es su prometido, Jake- presento Tanya sin darse cuenta del grave error que cometió.

-¿Jake?- preguntaron Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Jacob se pusiera nervioso y mirara a Tanya inquisitivamente. Esta al ver la mirada de él se dio cuenta de como lo había llamado y quiso golpearse ella misma.

-Si, ¿que no se llama así?- pregunto inocentemente y riendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Este... Si- respondió rápidamente Jacob para tratar de remediar el error de la mujer- Es solo que solo me llaman así mis allegados.- explico sonriendo

-Yo soy Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward- se presento Alice y Jacob le sonrió.

-¿Y entonces cual es tu nombre completo?- pregunto Jasper- Por cierto yo soy Jasper Hale.

- Me llamo Jacob Black, el gusto es mío.

Mientras se seguían haciendo las presentaciones Bella y Edward se miraron un momento, la confusión impresa en sus miradas. Ambos pensaban lo mismo, lo sabían, pero fue Edward el que hablo primero haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Tanya ¿Ya conocías a Jacob de antes?- pregunto dirigiéndose a su esposa y señalando al susodicho.

-¿Que? ¿Por que piensas eso cariño?- contesto con otra pregunta y Alice y Jasper los miraron confundidos.

-Lo llamaste Jake y él acaba de decir que solo su allegados lo llaman así, no entiendo- explico

-Oh! Lo dices por eso, no se, tal vez tú lo llamaste así algunas veces cuando me platicabas de Bella y eso- contesto sonriendo y los demás comprendieron, Edward asintió aunque seguro de que jamás llamaría _Jake _a ese perro que era el prometido de la mujer que amaba.

-Debió ser eso Edward- confirmo Bella mirándolo para que lo dejara pasar, aunque también para ella había sido muy raro.

-Bueno ¿por que no pasamos al comedor?- sugirió Tanya- La cena se enfriara.

-Si tienes razón amiga- contesto Alice y de la mano con Jasper camino atrás de su amiga- Edward trae a tu _invitada _y su prometido al comedor- dijo con fingida amabilidad y pasando su mirada de arriba a abajo sobre Bella, quien se encogió ante su actitud.

-Claro- respondió Edward fulminándola con la mirada mientras esta desaparecía con Jasper por el corredor- Jacob ¿por que no te adelantas?, me gustaría mostrarle a Bella algo del trabajo en mi despacho antes de cenar.- dijo tratando de sonar amable con él y haciendo que Bella temblara por su atrevimiento, ¡Por Dios! Estaban en su casa y su esposa estaba en la cocina.- Serán solo unos minutos.

-Por supuesto- contesto Jacob dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Bella y camino en la dirección en que habían ido los demás.

Cuando desapareció, Edward se acerco a Bella y sin decir nada la tomo de la mano, la jalo suavemente hacia el pasillo de la entrada y abrió una puerta. Entraron y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿Que estas haciendo Edward?- le pregunto Bella y este sin responderle la abrazo y estampo sus labios en los de ella, sin poder evitarlo Bella paso su brazos por su cuello y le correspondió el beso, en realidad no quería evitarlo.

-Llevo queriendo hacer esto desde el jodido momento en que te fuiste de mi consultorio en la tarde- le dijo Edward a Bella una vez que se separaron, mientras descansaba su frente en la de ella.

-Estas loco, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo ella riendo despacio y acariciando su nuca. Edward sonrió y después de mirar sus labios la volvió a besar.

.

.

Cuando Jacob entro en el comedor los demás ya estaban sentados en su lugar, esperando.

-¿Y donde están Edward y Bella? Tengo bastante hambre.- pregunto divertido Jasper.

-Edward tenía que enseñarle a Bella algo del hospital en su despacho, pero será rápido.- contesto Jacob sentándose en la silla en la que Tanya le había indicado con la mano; en cuanto escucharon su respuesta, ella y Alice se miraron significativamente.

-Oh!- exclamo Tanya- Ese Ed, siempre trabajando. Esperemos, supongo que no han de tardar.

Cinco minutos más tarde Bella y Edward caminaban hacia el comedor; él sabía que había sido riesgoso lo que había hecho, pero necesitaba besarla y aplacar los celos que lo consumían en su interior después de verla con Jacob... Y Bella simplemente lo supo, por eso no se quejo y se dejo llevar, aparte de que jamás rechazaría aunque fueran unos minutos para estar a solas con él y poder besarlo, no importaba si había sido riesgoso o no...

En cuanto entraron Bella se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba Tanya al lado de Jacob y Edward se sentó al lado de su esposa.

-Gracias por esperarnos- comento Edward

-No te preocupes hermano- contesto Alice,- si tenias que mostrarle algo a Bella antes de la cena, debía ser urgente y muy importante.

-Alice...- intento reprenderla Jasper por su comentario lleno de sarcasmo pero Tanya lo interrumpió.

-Bueno no importa iré a traer lo que falta.- dijo

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció amablemente Edward.

-No, esta bien cariño ya no faltan muchas cosas, yo puedo- respondió y se inclino para darle un beso en los labios. Alice vio como _la doctorcita Swan_ aparto la mirada de esa escena y miro hacia otro lado, se le veía incomoda y molesta; también vio como Edward se separo lo mas pronto que pudo de su amiga y mientras esta se iba a la cocina, él miro a Isabella, se veía incomodo también y... ¿culpable? No tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar esa expresión ya que él desvió rápido la mirada y comenzó a hablar con Jasper.

Su cuñada y mejor amiga tenía razón, Edward estaba muy raro con ella, y era obvio que algo más había cambiado en él. Y ella intuía que en ese cambio mucho tuvo que ver Isabella Swan.

No sabía que pasaba entre ellos dos, pero había algo y de eso estaba casi completamente segura... No quería que Tanya sufriera, pero por eso mismo ella lo descubriría tarde o temprano, y esta noche definitivamente había comenzado su misión.

.

.

.

La cena transcurría entre pláticas y platicas... Tanya por alguna razón estaba muy interesada en saber la historia de Bella, y ella no entendía por que ese interés. Edward trataba de estar relajado cada que veía alguna caricia o roce que le daba ese perro a la mujer que era suya aunque por dentro ardía de celos y sabia que Bella sentía exactamente lo mismo cuando Tanya se acercaba a él, estaba siendo una total tortura para ambos...

Por su parte Jasper había encontrado muy agradables a Bella y a su prometido. Al ir conociéndola un poco creía que se llevaría muy bien con Rosalie, su hermana gemela, tal vez después las presentaría.

Al contrario de su novio, Alice pensaba que Isabella era una hipócrita y que su cara y voz tiernas solo eran fingidas, no confiaba nada en ella; con Jacob era diferente, le parecía un gran chico y muy divertido, no podía entender por que alguien como él estaba con alguien como _esa. _

Tal y como se había dicho a si misma cuando su amiga les comento de su visita al hospital mas temprano, estaba atenta a cada cosa que decía Isabella, cada movimiento, cada expresión y cada mirada que le dedicaba a su hermano. Y claro también observaba disimuladamente a Edward, él también volteaba a verla y se sonreían cuando creían que nadie los estaba viendo...

.

.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual solo se escuchaban los golpeteos suaves de los cubiertos en los platos y los ligeros choques de las copas al dejarlas sobre la mesa. Alice supo que era un momento perfecto si quería ayudar a su cuñada, así que dejando a un lado sus cubiertos y mirando con malicia a donde estaba sentada Isabella pregunto a su hermano.

-Edward entonces, ¿Conociste a _Bella _en el hospital o antes, aquí en su edificio?.- Edward la miro al escuchar la pregunta y trago en seco su bocado, le dedico una fugaz mirada de precaución a Bella, quien la capto y sereno su expresión.

-En el hospital- respondía- En su primer día de trabajo, papá nos convoco a una junta para conocer a nuestra nueva colega- dijo con orgullo y sonriéndole a su hermosa Bella- supe que vivía en el departamento de enfrente dos meses después cuando un día coincidimos en el estacionamiento al llegar a casa.

-Si recuerdo que ese día- comento Tanya- llegaste y me contaste que la doctora nueva que había entrado hacia un par de meses al hospital era nuestra vecina de enfrente y no te habías dado cuenta- rio un poco y tomándolo desprevenido con una mano tomo su mejilla y le dio un pico en los labios. Bella al ver eso bajo su mirada a su plato y se borro la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro al recordar cuando se conocieron.

-¿Cuanto llevas trabajando entonces en el hospital, Bella?- pregunto Jasper

-Apenas voy para él año- contesto Bella sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Y desde cuando están juntos?- pregunto Alice con malicia provocando que Bella se atragantara con el trago de vino que había tomado y Edward soltara el tenedor de golpe.

-¿Co... Como dices?- pregunto Edward confundido y nervioso, Tanya y ella evaluaron sus reacciones, Bella aun tocia mientras Jake le golpeaba con suavidad la espalda.

-¿Que desde cuando están juntos? Trabajando en el Hospital claro, hace rato Tanya nos comento que hoy fue a visitarte y los encontró juntos en tu consultorio, que están trabajando en un caso complicado- aclaro levantando una ceja y Tanya le dedico una mirada con sorna y una sonrisa cómplice- ¿Es muy difícil para ti Bella? Pensé que eras una buena doctora.

-Alice, cálmate...- Jasper le advirtió con una mirada y Bella se sintió ofendida "¿quien se cree?" pensó furiosa.

-Hermana no hables así de Bella- Edward la reprendió defendiendo a Bella, sonaba muy molesto- Ella es una excelente doctora y te prohíbo que te expreses así de ella, no la conoces nada, así es que cierra la maldita boca- dijo entre dientes y con la mandíbula tensa- Además ella solo necesitaba mi opinión, ¿no es así Bella?- _cariño_, quiso decirle.

-¿Estas bien cariño?- le pregunto Jacob usando el "cariño" que él quería usar y antes de que ella pudiera responderle.

-Si, estoy bien Jake- le contesto tranquilamente- y si, Edward tiene razón. Solo necesitaba su opinión, la operación que tenemos que realizarle a este niño es complicada ya que tiene problemas en su corazón desde su nacimiento así que necesitaba consultarlo con el mejor cardiólogo que hay- halago a su hombre y le dedico una extensa sonrisa de orgullo, provocando que Edward sintiera calor en cierta parte baja de su anatomía- Pero yo comprendo que hay personas que no entienden muchas cosas a cerca de nuestra carrera, es algo demasiado difícil y complicado para las mentes pequeñas, ¿no crees Alice?- se defendió mirando a la adulida con expresión arrogante y victoriosa. Edward sin poder evitarlo soltó la carcajada y Tanya lo fulmino con la mirada, Jacob tosió para esconder su risa y Jasper la miro sorprendido, mientras Alice se ponía roja de la furia y casi parecía que explotaría.

-Bueno, basta de platicas y peleas ¿que tal si comemos el postre?- sugirió Tanya para calmar el ambiente y antes de que su cuñada se lanzara a arrancarle la cabeza a su invitada- Ali, ¿me ayudas a llevar los platos sucios y atraer el postre?- la chica dejo de mirar a Isabella con ojos asesinos y miro a su cuñada, asintió aun cabreada...

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Alice- calmo con su dulce voz y casi susurrando al entrar en la cocina.

-Es una perra estúpida, me insulto- dijo Alice alterada y ofendida- No me pidas que me calme Tanya, ella no me agrada nada.

-Lo se nena,- la abrazo para calmarla- pero esta noche es mi invitada y yo quiero conocerla mejor, tal vez pronto podamos ser amigas- Alice la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas- no me mires así Ali, es la única forma que encuentro para saber que pasa entre ella y mi esposo, me ayudaras ¿verdad?- pidió con preocupación.

-Claro que te ayudare Tani, lo sabes- le dijo con ternura- además los he estado observando esta noche, mi hermano seria un verdadero idiota si te engañara con ella. Y por favor no me pidas que también sea su amiga, en eso si no te apoyare...

-Esta bien no lo hare- rio un poco y se movió al otro extremo de la cocina- Ven! Ayúdame a llevar esto o si no sospecharan que algo traemos.

.

.

-Gracias por haber venido Bella- la despidió Tanya con otro abrazo haciéndola sentir incomoda de nuevo.

-Fue... Agradable. Gracias a ti por invitarme, por invitarnos- corrigió y se separo de ella, se giro hacia donde estaba la hermana de Edward con Jasper a su lado- Nos vemos, mucho gusto conocerlos a ambos.

-Hasta luego Bella, el gusto fue mío- respondió Jasper sonriéndole y ella le correspondía.

-Hasta pronto Bella- respondió Alice con fingida amabilidad- espero que coincidamos de nuevo, aunque bueno se ve que tú y mi hermano son muy... unidos, tal vez así sea ¿no crees?

-Ah...- Bella se sintió abrumada, era obvio que ella sospechaba que algo había entre Edward y ella y eso no era nada bueno. Carraspeo antes de contestar ocultando su preocupación y tratando de sonar relajada- Claro! Tal vez coincidamos pronto.

-Hasta luego Jacob, un placer conocerte!- se despidió Tanya cuando el prometido de Bella ya se había despedido de todos los demás y esperaba cerca de la puerta a Bella que se acercaba para despedirse de Edward.

- El placer ha sido mío- respondió este recorriéndola toda con la mirada de forma lasciva- Tal vez nos volvamos a ver pronto ¿no crees?- ambos se miraron cómplices y Tanya asintió lentamente con una sonrisa sensual...

-Bella! Nos vemos mañana en el hospital- se despidió Edward abrazándola un poco, su cara la escondió en su suave cabello y le dijo al oído- Te necesito amor, haz que Jacob se vaya pronto, inventare algo a Tanya ¿si?- Bella se alejo para deshacer el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos, era demasiado todo esto pero también lo necesitaba, así que le sonrió y asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana Edward, descansa- se despidió y camino a la puerta donde Jacob la esperaba- Vámonos cariño, ¡Buenas noches a todos!

.

.

.

.

No fue tan difícil para Bella lograr que Jacob se fuera temprano a casa, solo basto con decirle que estaba agotada por el trabajo en el hospital y la cena después. Él lo entendió y acepto marcharse no sin antes hacerla prometer que pasarían el fin de semana juntos y claro tampoco acepto irse sin darse un "buenas noches" junto a una sesión de besos, la cual ella no disfruto tanto como él. Una vez que se fue y se quedo sola, se sentó en el sofá de su sala y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por hacerle esto a su prometido... No solo por engañarlo con Edward si no también era por el hecho de mentirle, pero sabia que no podía estar lejos de Edward, no ahora que sabia que era suyo y ella de él y que ambos se amaban con la misma locura y pasión.

Para Edward fue un poco más difícil la situación para poder salirse e ir con Bella ya que una vez que ella y el perro se habían ido, su hermana y su cuñado se quedaron un rato más a charlar. Pero Edward seguía molesto con su hermana por su actitud para con Bella, además aun ardía de celos y le urgía hacerle el amor y que ella le hiciese el amor para borrar las imágenes que en su mente se repetían una y otra vez de _su mujer_ y Jacob juntos... así que aseguro estar demasiado cansado y se fue a la cama a esperar y pensar que excusa darle a su esposa para irse.

-Ya se fueron cielo, ahora estamos solos- anuncio Tanya con voz seductora al entrar a la habitación, pero al ver a su esposo cambiándose de ropa se detuvo- Pensé que estabas acostado esperándome, ¿a donde vas?

-Me acaban de llamar del Hospital, el Dr. Smith tuvo que irse de emergencia y me necesitan para cubrir su guardia- mintió rogando por que la mujer le creyera- Lo siento cariño.

-Mmm no te preocupes es tu trabajo- le dijo comprensivamente Tanya- Lo bueno es que no tuviste que irte cuando estaban aún aquí nuestras visitas, espero que no tengas mucho trabajo para que puedas descansar cariño, será muy pesado para ti.

La verdadera preocupación en la voz de Tanya hizo que Edward se sintiera tremendamente culpable, era un maldito por hacerle eso, por mentirle de esa forma, ella no lo merecía. Tanya por su parte trato de tranquilizarse mientras veía a su esposo terminar de arreglarse. Quería creerle que en realidad iba al hospital, pero no estaba segura, no podía. Ardía, no de celos si no de furia, pero sabia muy bien que necesitaba y tenia que seguir con su papel de la esposa sumisa, buena y amorosa que no sospechaba nada hasta que ella o Jacob averiguaran que había pasado con la familia de Isabella y la gran fortuna que poseían, pero tampoco soportaba que este imbécil le viera la cara de estúpida.

Así que haciendo a un lado su furia puso su mejor expresión de preocupación y cuando Edward estuvo listo para irse se acerco lentamente a él sonriendo tiernamente.

-Te extrañare esta noche amor,- le dijo suavemente al oído y enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-Lo siento de verdad Tanya, también... te extrañare- le respondió forzosamente este tratando inútilmente de separarse de ella.-Me tengo que ir.

-No te preocupes cariño, pero antes de que te vayas ¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?- ataco Tanya masajeando su nuca y paseando sus dedos por su cabello. Edward trago duro y dando un leve suspiro asintió, lentamente acerco su boca a la de la mujer y cerro los ojos para imaginar a su Bella; Tanya sonrió internamente y lo beso lo mas apasionada que pudo hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-En verdad no quisiera que te vayas, pero anda o tardaras mucho en llegar,- lo jalo fuera de la habitación y lo acompaño hasta la puerta sin soltarle de la mano. Edward tomo sus cosas, abrió la puerta y salió, al voltear a ver a Tanya vio su expresión triste y se sintió mucho peor que antes.- Hasta mañana cielo- se despidió su esposa y cerro suavemente la puerta.

Edward se quedo parado en medio del pasillo sin moverse y sin saber que hacer, confundido hasta los huesos.

No podía hacerlo, no después de ver la mirada llena de tristeza de Tanya y menos aún después de sentir la plena confianza que ella le tenía, no podía. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, se giro y miro fijamente la puerta de su amante, la mujer que seguramente ya lo esperaba dentro del departamento. De repente su móvil vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco y tenía un mensaje de Bella, lo leyó lentamente:

_"Edward, Jacob se fue hace rato. ¿Ya le inventaste algo a Tanya? ¿Se lo creyó? No tardes mucho mas, te necesito amor. Te espero aquí, te amo! B.S."_

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, aunque su mente estaba como el océano con una tormenta tomo una decisión. Con pesar y dolor escribió el mensaje y le dio enviar. Se giró, sacó su llave y abrió la puerta; entro de nuevo a su _hogar _y dejo sus cosas donde estaban antes.

Tanya escucho ruido en la entrada y apresuradamente salió del dormitorio y camino rápido hacia allá, el ver a Edward sentado en el sofá del salón con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos le sorprendió, y ver sus cosas de nuevo en su lugar le sorprendió aun más.

-¿Edward? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada y este levanto su cabeza y la miro- Ya te hacia camino al hospital ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por que te regresaste?

-Al llegar al coche, Irina me volvió a llamar y me dijo que ya no era necesaria mi presencia ya que el Hospital estaba mas que tranquilo- respondió Edward fingiendo estar bien, se levanto y camino hacia ella, la abrazo por la cintura y camino hacia el dormitorio.- Ven! Vamos a dormir por que estoy muy cansado.

Mientras caminaban, Tanya pasó su brazo por su espalda y también lo abrazo por la cintura. En su cara estaba una gran sonrisa de triunfo y malicia, _"toma esa doctorcita Bella" _pensó. Esta vez había ganado.

.

En su departamento, mas específicamente en el salón, que tenía las luces apagadas y era iluminado por muchas velas y una suave música sonaba de fondo, estaba Bella sentada sobre el sofá. Esperando, ansiosa. Se había cambiado de ropa y se puso un atrevido conjunto de lencería de encaje negro, que nunca había usado, y un albornoz encima para sorprender al hombre que esperaba.

Un poco mas tarde le había mandado un mensaje a Edward para hacerle saber que ya podía llegar, ya que al ver que estaba tardando un poco supuso que era por que él no sabía que Jacob se había ido. Y su ansiedad se hizo casi imposible de soportar. De repente su celular vibro en la mesita de centro y brinco exaltada, rio por su reacción y emocionada se estiro y lo cogió. Efectivamente era un mensaje de él, la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Al leer lo que decía el mensaje, el celular cayó lentamente al suelo y no necesito más para saberlo. Él no vendría. Después de lo que pareció casi una eternidad y como un robot cogió del suelo el móvil y leyó de nuevo el corto mensaje aún sin creerlo totalmente.

"Lo siento. E.C."

Su corazón se encogió, dolió. Dejo el celular de nuevo en la mesita, se levanto, quito la música y sin apagar las velas camino a su habitación; al llegar se dejo caer en la cama y dejo correr el llanto.

Esta noche Edward se quedaría con _ella._

.

.

.

* * *

¿Què les ha parecido? Espero que esten odiando tanto como yo a Tanya y Alice, y duele decirlo pero Edward es un idiota ¿No creen?

Por otro lado ¿Que creen que se traigan Jacob y Tanya? A que les ha sorprendido ¿No? Me gustaria saber sus teorías sobre lo que creen que pasara a partir de ahora!

Bueno y a las que esperan el cap 7 de "Mi Complemento" les aseguro que no tardare en actualizar, lo mismo pasa con la segunda parte de la apasionada historia "Quitame la respiración"...

Las dejo, nos leemos pronto! Dejen sus reviews!

Saludos y muchos besos C:

Lily


End file.
